Under Men's Clothing
by XenaDog
Summary: Every nation has their secrets, however, two in particular have managed to keep something hidden throughout history. Chaos ensures when more and more countries find out the truth. Genderbending, Fem!America and Fem!Italy. Pairings: Heterosexual GerIta and Ameripan. Filled with General Humor, Sibling Fluff, Random Plot Twists, and a moderate sprinkling of Romantic Fluff throughout.
1. Under Wraps

**Stupidly Simplified Story Summary:** Not everything is as it seems, and in a world of male dominated countries a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

**Pairings:** fem!Italy X Germany, fem!America X Japan, Some other pairings might be mentioned/alluded to, unsure at this point.

**IMPORTANT:** I want to make a point of it now to say that there will be no yaoi/yuri/same sex relationships of a romantic nature in my story. Sorry to all the fangirls, but it makes me personally uncomfortable to both read and write and this is my story so I'm not writing it. Any moments between two male characters normally paired together (ex. Spain and Romano) will be written as platonic but you are welcome to make your own interpretations and use your own imagination.

**Author's Note:** Hey all, this is my first FanFiction, EVER. So yeah, just read and enjoy. I would appreciate a review or two, and if anyone is super awesome and wants to point out any grammatical errors please do. I don't have anyone to review beforehand and so it would be nice to know if someone could look it over.

Also, all flamers and jerks will be ignored. If you don't like the story/want me to edit my plot or change my head canons/think I suck I want to let you know that you don't have to read this. You're reading it on your own free will so seriously, if you don't like then don't read.

If anyone was awesome enough to read the whole author's note then you have received a super special, limited edition, extra awesome, once in a lifetime _Awesome Sticker of Awesomeness!_ from the awesome Prussia in all his awesome glory! *this sticker is only available virtually and was made in China-aru!*

Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Under Wraps**

**XXX**

It was probably the best prank she had ever pulled.

None of them knew, not even England. Well, Canada knew, but she couldn't hide it from him. Oh, and Mexico too, but he wouldn't tell if he valued his life. No, her secret was well hidden. She knew that they wouldn't tell, wouldn't give up the game. That was sometimes how Alfred thought about it; a super risky, super secret game that nobody knew they were playing. She always got a thrill whenever she walked into a room and knew that she was fooling them all, that none of them was the wiser. She really was a spectacular actress.

However, that didn't make the game any less serious. To keep the game going no one could know; it was a game she _couldn't_ lose. She just couldn't. She was in too deep, had gotten too far. She had fooled the world for too long. No, it was better this way. There was too much at risk. After all, she had started the game to protect herself and her people, and she didn't want to lose that protection. She actually had a lot to lose if (and when) she lost the game. Respect, trust, independence. Alfred knew that it was something she couldn't give up, although she had come close to breaking and just telling someone on more than one occasion. However, she would always remember the risks and would either change the subject abruptly to something trivial or simply run away yelling out some random excuse or some such gibberish.

If the others knew everything would change. For whatever reasons others would feel that it changed things, that it just couldn't be the same. She would lose their respect as a nation. Heck, she still had to struggle to keep respect even when she was one of the world's top superpowers! She would lose the trust she had gained, especially in her already rocky relationship with her 'brother,' England. The more curious nations would also begin to wonder what other secrets she had been keeping, would begin to pry into matters they shouldn't.

However, the one thing she feared losing the most, was her independence, her blessed freedom. She knew some countries wouldn't mind or just simply wouldn't care if they ever found out; they weren't the ones who scared her. It was the countries that would try to change her that she feared. Countries like England, who she knew would try and make amends for not 'raising her properly'. It was the countries were women, even in today's world, still received little to no respect at all. Heck, even female nations were still expected to be submissive to their usually more powerful, male allies. They wouldn't approve of her actions, would criticize her even more than they already do. Some would try to control her, which would not be taken very well by the fiercely independent Alfred. But the thought that someone might try, and even worse succeed, terrified her more than she would ever admit. No, she would never tell her secret, not unless absolutely necessary.

Her only confidant was her dear brother, Matthew. He had been there when she had started the game, and had promised he would always be there to watch her back and cover for her. He had kept that promise, even during the War of 1812. They shared a much deeper bond many of the other countries could never understand. Although they had not been raised together as colonies it had been the time before that had created their bond. Their mother, Native America, Gaho as her people had known her, had been caring for and nurturing them long before that Spanish sailor stumbled upon the shores of the "New World". It had in fact been her mother's idea to hide her daughter's true identity from the powerful foreigners.

It was only with her mother's help that she was able to fool the strange people who flocked to her lands; it was because of her mother that she knew she needed to keep fooling them. Of course, she hadn't fully understood the rationale behind the plan at the time, nor did she know how long she would have to pretend. However, the reasons soon became apparent to the rapidly growing colony. Women were not given the same respect and treatment as men; they had less independence, had fewer rights, and were limited in their freedom. It was a simple fact of society; men dominated over women. This only fueled the young colony's resolve even further. If she wanted to be taken seriously in a male dominated world she needed to be one of them. Alfred often thought fondly of her mother, and would always give a silent thank you for her foresight and intelligence. She didn't know where she might be had things been different.

Alfred often tried to avoid those thoughts. She tried not to dwell on the, "what if's," and pondering over, "what could have been". Not wanting to linger in uncertainty she would launch herself head-on into whatever lay immediately in front of her, refusing to reside in the past or agonize over the unclear future. She simply lived in the now, only planning for the future when she was forced to while locked up in those boring meeting with government officials, trying, and often times failing, to pay attention to the old geezers 'debate' as they called it. In most cases one would be more inclined to call it bickering. She liked to enjoy each new day as it was. It just so happened to be that each day started with her binding up her chest to hide her true gender.

Of course, she did other little things as well to help hide her feminine qualities and accentuate the more masculine ones. For one, she kept her hair short and had it styled in such a way that it gave her face a more masculine look. Doing this also kept her hair out of the way, which she preferred. She was lucky in that she was naturally tall and had what would be broad shoulders for a female; her height was accentuated by the fact that she was actually taller than quite a few of the male nations (including England, which she found very satisfying). Also, it didn't hurt that she was unnaturally strong and easily had probably the most raw physical power and strength out of all the nations (really her only rivals were probably Russia, Germany, and very few other nations). She always wore men's clothing and owned a grand total of three nice, feminine blouses that she never wore and wouldn't anymore simply because they were so out of fashion (seriously, even hipsters would reject them).

However, if she was going to be the Alfred the world thought she was she needed to do more than just look the part. The only time she ever spoke in her normal voice was when she was with Mattie, all other times she used what she referred to as her "man voice." She was so well practiced she could slip into the other voice with ease, and sometimes had trouble switching back to her natural pitch and tone for lack of use.

But no matter how good she looked or manly she sounded it really was her attitude that brought the whole thing together. Most of it was her natural personality, however, she did tend to play it up quite a bit. To the world America was cocky, ignorant, and hyper, most likely had ADHD (or whatever it was they called it these days), was loud beyond belief, could be incredibly brash, often failed to read the atmosphere, and was often times over-enthusiastic.

Constantly bouncing off the walls spewing out random and totally irrelevant information, simply talking for talking's sake, she was what many other countries would call ignorant, obnoxious, and idiotic. Many also took these qualities as proof of how young the nation was in comparison to some of them (China never hesitated to rub in the fact that he was the oldest there to any nation present, especially to America). None of them realized that part of her "over-the-top" personality might actually be just that, exaggerated. Alfred found that by creating what could be considered a second, much crazier and exuberant, personality she was able to focus on her "role" more easily; she also found it much more entertaining. It never failed to amuse her just how much she could irritate England.

There were times when her true underlying personality showed through, though. During those times it almost seemed as if the American was somewhat subdued. These personality shifts, although the other nations never fully understood them, where viewed by the other nations as moments of maturity and almost seriousness, almost like a second, less stupid and loud Alfred. However, none of them, well maybe a few but not many, thought that maybe this was a more true America coming through. That maybe there was some unseen (or untapped) intelligence hidden behind all the hero talk and hamburgers. Surely there had to be, how else could the young nation have risen to the top so quickly? If they suspected anything they never voiced their suspicions, and Alfred certainly never prompted them to. Because for her, questioning was bad, very, very bad. It meant someone was closer to the truth, and she was not ready for anyone to know the truth, to know one of her most closely guarded secrets.

It was one of the best-kept secrets of North America, it being the fact that Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America, was in fact a female.

**XXX**

It was probably the bravest (and most terrifying) thing she had ever done.

Brave was a adjective very few nations would even think about using to describe either North or South Italy, North Italy especially. More often the first word that came to mind when describing the Italian was cowardly. Feliciano knew she was a coward, she just couldn't help it, the other nations were just so scary sometimes! How could she not be scared knowing what countries and nations could do to each other, what they had done to each other in the past? Especially her being what she was, that being a female nation, which were few and far between.

Despite her cowardly nature and strange attraction to white flags Italy still demonstrated bravery everyday. Feli (as her closest friends would affectionately call her) would get up in the morning and using binding she got from Hungary she bound her chest, hiding her feminine figure, and then continued the rest of her day as a boy. She had been doing so ever since she had hit puberty under the care of Austria. Oh, how confused he had been! Italy still wasn't entirely sure how they had managed to fool Austria into thinking she was a boy, especially after being treated as a girl for so long, which she actually was. Thankfully, Feli had never been especially prideful and didn't mind letting others think she was a boy who had spent his youth dressed as a girl. It helped explain away some of her more feminine personality traits.

It had originally been Hungary's idea to hide her true gender. Feli was never entirely sure of the reasons at first, but did understand that it was for her own safety and protection. Sure, she was weak and other countries knew it, she couldn't deny that fact. As a boy they just saw her as pathetic and cowardly, someone they can easily manipulate. However, as a girl she was more vulnerable, and other nations would use the knowledge to take advantage of her and some might try to 'claim' her. It just wasn't safe, especially in the time she had been growing up. She really had been lucky to be under the care of Austria and Hungary at the time.

She had sometimes wondered why. Why were their so few female nations? Why was she herself female? She didn't often have these thoughts, but when she did it was usually when she was with Hungary, the only nation, other than her brother Romano, who knew her secret. Hungary would simply sigh and tell her it was just the way the world was and not to think about it too much. She would then point out that without her there to balance out her brother's bad tempers Italy wouldn't be as full of life as it is. These conversations always left Feli slightly confused and more than a little hungry, and her near constant craving for pasta would come to the forefront of her mind.

Feli loved pasta. She _loved_ it! The only thing that could rival her love for pasta was her love for her best friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt. This was also a _major_ problem. It had taken the Italian a little while to figure out why she had felt so, well, strange around the German man. Once she figured out that what she was feeling was in fact the beginnings of love she had nearly burst into tears at that very moment; it had been an unnatural display of willpower that had kept her from bawling right there in the middle of the World Meeting. Because no matter how airheaded or oblivious the Italian could be she was not unaware of the fact that in order to keep her secret she could never express nor act upon her feelings, and would never have them returned.

Something not many nations knew was that Feli was actually very observant, she just didn't always understand the implications behind her observations or really bother to think about them. Germany, however, was the exception to all rules. Whenever she observed something new about her dear friend Germany she would ponder over it for hours just thinking. She would wonder about why he had done or said something, why he had done so a certain way, what was the meaning behind the action. One of her observations was that of all the things Germany was not, he certainly was not attracted to men. She knew this simply because he clearly was attracted to women.

_(__**AN**__- Ok, I know this is going to upset a some of the fan girls. However, I just cannot see Germany being gay. I don't doubt he cares a lot for Italy more than he shows, but I just don't see him being romantically attracted to him as a guy. This is just my own interpretation of their relationship and if you don't agree you certainly don't have to keep reading. If you prefer normal GerIta then you are welcome to leave and go find a fic about that. Also, all flames will be ignored, as I honestly don't have time or energy (nor do I care enough) to worry about them. Thank you and sorry for the interruption, you may now return to your currently scheduled program featuring sad Italy.)_

This had always left the Italian very sad, because to the rest of the world, including her best friends, she was a guy. No one had ever questioned otherwise (at least not aloud). So whenever Feli caught the German looking at women discreetly while walking down the street it again took a lot of willpower (which she didn't always achieve in mustering) for her not to start crying. Most women would become jealous, would start doing something to demand attention. Not Feli though. Whenever this happened it just reminded her of the fact that she would never be the one to get that attention from Ludwig. He was unobtainable and that alone just broke the little Italian's heart.

There had been quite a few times when Feli had decided she was just going to go over and tell him the truth, reveal her secret to him, give him the one thing that could possibly destroy her. But every time she would chicken out, would remember what she had to lose, would realize that just because she revealed the truth, didn't mean he would actually love her. That was something that always scared her and in the end stopped her from telling him everything. Not having her love returned. What if he rejected her? What if he told her she was crazy to think he would love her? What if he didn't trust her anymore?

Fear incapacitated Feli, it doesn't help that she truly is very much so a coward. She runs from danger, she hides from enemies, she pleads when captured. But Germany, he had always been the exception to everything; the one dangerous thing in her life that she could just never find herself afraid of. He did honestly scare her sometimes, actually a lot of the time, but something would always attract her back to him, like a delicate moth to a burning flame. The Italian was hooked, and no matter how much it hurt to be constantly reminded she could never truly have him, she just couldn't stay away.

This, of coarse, drove her brother insane. Feli knew how much Lovino hated the 'potato bastard' and how much he hated the fact that she would spend so much time with him. He would rant and yell and curse about how he was corrupting her, or brainwashing her with false science, or putting wrong ideas in her head. It always made Feli sad whenever he insulted Germany, but at the same time it comforted her. Lovino had trouble expressing his feelings outside of anger and irritation, he just wasn't very touchy-feely or really in tune with his affectionate side. She understood that he badmouthed her best friend all the time simply because he was worried.

Lovino loved his sister dearly and thinking about how much time she spent with the scary German horrified the bad-tempered Italian. He also knew how much she cared for him, and this scared him even more. He hated the thought of losing his baby sister to _Germany_ of all nations. So whenever he ranted and raved about the German, Feli understood that it was just his way of showing how much he cared, and that reassured her. She needed her brother's help if she was going to keep up the charade, and the longer it went on the harder it seemed to get.

Why couldn't things just be simple, such as loving pasta and fine art? But Feli had learned early that the world wasn't fair, just look at what had happened to her first love. She still didn't know what had happened to him. She was too afraid to ask. No matter how much it hurt sometimes she needed to keep her true gender hidden. It was a secret between her, Romano, and Hungary, and it was going to stay that way.

It was one of the best-kept secrets of Italy, it being the fact that Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy, was in fact a female.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: **Whew, that was a long one. Although, knowing me I'll probably write long chapters for everything. I tend to do that. Anyways, glad to have the first chapter done. This was mostly just a summary of the story and general insight into the characters.

**Notes about the chapter:**

* The title of the chapter actually has a double meaning. The first meaning is metaphorical, which basically means hidden. The second meaning is literal, referring to the fact that they have to hide their breasts under wraps to keep up the act. I almost named the story itself "Under Wraps" but thought it didn't really fit, so instead it gets the honor of being the first chapter title.

* During the War of 1812 America fought against Britain and Canada, which was still a British colony at the time.

* The 'false science' comment is meant to refer to the inhumane experiments Nazi Germany performed in the concentration camps and such during WWII. This is not meant to offend; it is merely a reference and Romano being ill tempered and rude and trying to hold something against Germany.

I hope I have America and Italy 'in character' still. I mean they are going to be a little different, considering they have had slightly different lives in comparison to their normal characters (I mean, this is technically an AU with gender flips). Hopefully I explained myself well enough. Leave a review or not, it's just awesome that you read this far!


	2. Burgers and Pasta

**Author's Note: **Alright, again, thanks for reading this far! Now we get to see some actual interaction between characters and just some action in general. Is that plot development I see? Yay!

Also, I was honestly surprised and happy about all the positive reviews I've received from day one. Seriously, thanks so much! It really means a lot to me and is definitely encouraging.

In my reviews I got a few questions about some of my head canons and how it will affect the story. So, I'm going to address two of these now, however I will explain a few more in the AN at the bottom of the chapter.

* Regarding America's glasses and other things related to both America and Italy's appearances. Yes, America wears glasses, and in my head canon it's because he/she actually needs them (same for Canada). Throughout the story, unless stated otherwise, both America and Italy look roughly the same as they normally do, since they're supposed to look like guys anyways. This is Genderbend, not Nyotalia.

* Regarding the Germany/HRE theory (there were a couple who were curious), I'm not going to say much but it does come into play much later in the story, so let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. *hint hint*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime. I technically only own Mexico because he hasn't officially appeared in either the manga or anime yet (as far as I know).

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Burgers and Pasta**

**XXX**

America woke with a start. Looking around briefly she realized what had woken her up. England was glaring at her, the pencil he had just poked her in the head with still in hand. He discreetly tapped his pencil on a piece of paper sitting in front of him. She gave a quick look around to see if anyone had caught her dozing, apparently not as England was the only one glaring in her general direction. She obviously hadn't been out very long as Spain was still going on and on about who knows what (most likely something involving tomatoes). The persistent tapping of England's pencil got her attention back to the piece of paper he had slid over so it was right next to her own notes.

Peering over so she could read it she read, _"Honestly America, can't you pay attention to something other than your own problems for at least five bloody minutes!?"_ She could practically hear his condescending tone in her head as she read. At this Alfred turned and quickly stuck her tongue out at the other nation, earning her a disdainful and very irritated look. There was a soft snicker from farther down the table, most likely France. America was grateful for it because it gave England someone else to glare at.

America returned her attention back to Spain, who she realized was actually talking about something other than tomatoes for once, but found her mind once again wandering. With a discreet look at her watch a huge grin spread across her face. _Ten minutes and it's hamburger time!_ She gave a happy little hum, and began to look around the table, looking for something to entertain her mind with for the next ten minutes.

On her immediate right was England, who was now having a silent, cross-table glaring contest with France, who was sitting two seats down from him. Both were leaned forward in their seats so they could actually see each other. Although she couldn't see his face, she could just imagine the loathing scowl on England's face, and she could clearly see the arrogant smirk on France's. In between them was Portugal, who she almost never talked to unless for political affairs, and Monaco. Both seemed unaware of the silent battle happening in front of them, as they were actually listening to Spain.

Glancing further down the table she saw she hadn't been the only one sleeping, however, it was expected and completely normal for Greece to be sleeping during, well, anything. For whatever reason it was perfectly acceptable for him to sleep through an entire World Meeting, but she couldn't doze for five minutes! America grumbled to herself in her mind.

Next to Greece was the ever silent and polite Japan, who was much too reserved to do anything about the sleeping country. America again felt the slight lightness in her chest and butterfly feeling in her stomach. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't deny that she had a tiny, little, really super small, barely-even-there crush on the island nation (however, she continued to deny to herself feeling anything more than that). Of course, she did everything in her power to ignore this feeling, and did so by simply lying to herself, which is what she did at that moment, telling herself that Kiku is just a really good friend who she has great respect for.

To distract herself from that avenue of thought (seriously, this was not the place for that kind of thinking) America continued observing the other countries. She watched as Switzerland nonchalantly polished one of his guns, she saw Poland trying and failing to hide the fact that he was actually texting underneath the table, and anyone could see just how nervous Russia was making everyone in his immediate vicinity, especially China, who was unlucky enough to be seated right next to the towering nation. She almost passed right over her brother Canada, who was sitting between Cuba and Mexico.

Alfred seriously could never understand how he always became lost in a crowd. When it was just the two of them he was perfectly visible, but when you added other non-North American countries into the mix it was as if someone flipped a switch and it was like he just vanished. Sometimes others actually thought he was a ghost (which always freaked her out, cause seriously, ghosts are just down right spooky!). He became so invisible that even she had troubles spotting him, and he was her brother! Maybe it was just one of those things the world may never know, like how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop.

Suddenly, a voice broke through her train of thought. Germany, the host of today's world meeting, had just thanked Spain and had stood from his chair. "Alright, thank you Spain. We will now break for lunch. Be back here in exactly thirty minutes so we may continue with the meeting."

As if Germany had uttered the magic words (which in a way he had) everyone present suddenly snapped into motion. There was a chorus of screeching chairs and many people quickly stood up, some of them actually rushing for the door, most likely heading to the kitchen area a few rooms down to make sure their food had not been taken from the community fridge there.

America, however, was smart (or simply lazy) and always carried her food with her. So, reaching into her jacket and she pulled seemingly from nowhere a perfectly delectable and greasy McDonald's hamburger. Her mouth began to water at the smell and after a quick, contented, "Finally!" she proceeded to stuff it into her mouth. Not two seconds later a distinctly British, "Disgusting!" was heard. Looking over, she was greeted by the sight of England frowning at her, a piping hot cup of tea having appeared in his hand quite as suddenly as her hamburger had (again, one of those things the world would never know).

Purposely forgetting to swallow (hey, she had a reputation to keep, plus she loved annoying England) she responded, "Cum on Artie, yu know yu wan sumph!"

At this he truly did look disgusted and quickly scolded her, "Chew with your mouth closed and don't speak with food in your mouth you bloody git! I raised you better than this."

Before she could respond a certain blond-haired Frenchman appeared at his shoulder, "Ohononon, you mean to say that you are the one to blame for _Amèrique's _bad manners?"

France, ever the instigator, would do anything to ruffle the Brit's feathers, and for him it didn't take much to do so. Just being in the same room instantly gave the already irritable country a headache.

As expected, England whipped around on France and the two began to bicker and fight and jab at each other as they always do. America, once again glad France had gotten England off her back, returned her attention to her hamburger, taking another large bite. She was so intent on her food that she was able to drown out her two very loud allies. After she had finished her food she looked around for someone to talk to, seeing as France and England were quite occupied with each other.

Nearby she noticed Mexico and Spain chatting together, which actually wasn't that uncommon of a sight. Politically, they were on very good terms with each other. Plus they were fairly good friends, both being predominately Spanish speaking countries and sharing history. Although Spain preferred to spend his free time with Romano, it was not uncommon to see him talking with the Latin-American countries as well, which included America's Southern neighbor. Spain had been a sort of big brother figure to most of them at one point or another (even if his conquistadors did play a large part in practically wiping out all of their native cultures and populations).

America and Mexico's relationship had always been interesting. With all their history (a good chunk of it revolving around Texas) they had come to mutually respect each other, and had close economic ties in present day. Although, Alfred couldn't deny she was more than a little miffed at all the illegal immigrants and drugs that came across her southern border into the states, but she couldn't blame it all on Mexico. He had about as much control over the minds of his people as she did of hers, and if they wanted to leave or become drug dealers it was their choice.

So, deciding to be the awesome neighbor she is, (wait, did she just channel Prussia?) America decided to liven up the lives of the Spanish speaking countries by inviting herself into their conversation. Standing up and striding forward she was a prime image of confidence and self-assurance, a huge smile set in place.

Approaching the two she caught the tail end of their conversation, "…'n then I said to America, I said, 'You are una chica loca!'"

Suddenly all the self-confidence, the assertive sense of control, the untroubled grin all came to a screeching halt. For a moment she felt like her heart froze and her lungs stopped working.

To anyone watching her it would have seemed like someone had just told her McDonald's was going out of business (which really wasn't likely to happen). Fear made her blue eyes flash and for a moment there was visible horror on her face. The slip up of character, however, only lasted for a heartbeat before her grin returned and her posture snapped back into one that spoke of confidence and certainty. Anyone watching might think that it hadn't even happened at all and it had just been a trick of the light. Although, anyone experienced in reading body language would be able to pick up a newfound tension underneath the surface, holding back the smile, darkening her sky blue eyes.

America knew which story Mexico had been telling Spain. It had been one of the rare NAFTA bonding sessions that she had set up. She had managed to convince her reluctant neighbors to go extreme skydiving in Vegas; needless to say, it had been tons of fun and scared the other two witless. After the entire excursion Mexico had said those exact words to her, one of the few times he had addressed her as a female (she had promptly punched him on the arm afterwards to remind him doing so was not a good idea). Many Spanish curses had been exchanged that day.

It seemed that the heat of telling the story Mexico had forgotten to change his wording, and the slip up had not gone unnoticed. As oblivious as Spain could be he did detect the irregularity in the story. He gave the Mexican a puzzled smile, "Don't you mean _chico_, amigo?"

At this question Mexico paused, and then paled. He jumped as an arm was roughly flung around his shoulders. "Ahahahaha! You're always saying such weird things Mexico! I can't believe you wanted to tell that story, although it was a pretty epic day. You and Canada screamed like girls the entire time. Ahahaha!"

At this point the Mexican looked like he was going to be sick and a strange Russia-like aura was radiating from America, letting him know that he had made a very serious mistake. Spain, as oblivious as ever, noticed neither of these things.

Still a little bothered by the strange comment, he was about to ask further when the conversation was interrupted for the second time. "Bastardo! I need to talk to you, you idiota! Get over here!"

Like a dog returning to his master, after giving a quick, "Adios amigos, talk with you later Mexico," the Spaniard went happily skipping off, heeding the summons of his irritated Italian friend, all earlier thoughts about Mexico's strange comment abandoned.

For a few moments the two countries just stood there, a little stunned at their stroke of luck. If they were really lucky Spain would completely forget about the conversation. Then, reality came back to Mexico very swiftly as the much stronger nation, who still had an arm around his shoulders, quickly steered him off towards the hallway, likely leading him to a more private area to avoid making a scene. Mexico could do nothing but comply, knowing his fate was sealed and began to wonder how long it would take before the others sent a search party to find him.

**XXX**

"Germany, Germany! Do you want to eat lunch together?!"

The moment Germany had dismissed the other countries Italy had made her move, practically jumping at the blond nation in excitement, exhibiting her near constant child-like enthusiasm. Italy grabbed the German's arm and began to pull on it, trying to get him to follow her lead. "Pasta, Germany, we should have pasta!"

The taller nation let out a tired sigh, not entirely ready to deal with his much more energetic friend.

"Ja, we can eat lunch together," he said, giving his brunette friend a small smile. At this she gave a happy, "Ve~!" partly because she was going to be eating lunch with Germany, and partly because she had been able to elicit a smile from the much more serious nation.

The two gathered up there lunches from their bags, as they were both wary of other nations stealing their food (Italy wasn't going to take any chances with her precious pasta), and decided to eat outside and enjoy the beautiful weather. Choosing a clean table under a shady tree the two sat down and started eating. Italy practically attacked her food, pasta of course, wishing as she always did that she had brought more. Her much more reserved companion ate his food, some meat with gravy and potatoes, at a much slower pace. While eating the two chatted about this and that, making comments about the meeting so far, recent movies their country had produced, some of the most recent popular artists and musicians, and just general small talk.

The entire time they talked Feli couldn't help but smile as bright as the sun, enthralled by her eating companion. He was currently talking about some new song that had become popular among his people, which had actually originated from South Korea of all places. Italy just sat there, only half listening. She was too absorbed in studying her partner as he relaxed.

There weren't many things that could loosen up the normally rigid German; however, spending some peaceful downtime with one of his best friends, simply making small talk, always seemed to calm him. Italy loved to just sit there and listen to him talk, watch the way he spoke, hear his distinct accent that was just so German. She let out a small, happy, "Ve~" in what one could say was something like an adoring sigh.

Suddenly, happy German dreamland was interrupted. "Feli. Feliciano, pay attention."

The Italian came back to reality with a start, looking confused. Germany had just finished cleaning up his lunch and was about to stand up, when he had noticed his companion hadn't moved after he mentioned they needed to get back.

"We need to get back to the meeting," he reiterated, now that he knew he had the Italian's attention.

The Italian in question suddenly frowned, "But Ludwig, I don't want to finish lunch yet. Can't we extend the lunch break, just this once! I want more time for us to spend together."

At this comment, the German's usual frown deepened a little. "We cannot shirk our responsibilities as nations."

The look on the Italian's face made the German feel guilty. Why did he have to look just so darn sad?

Thinking quickly he gave a quick response, "If you want, we could, um, spend some time together after the meeting?"

He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or regretful at his quick thinking to invite the Italian to hang out, because the over-enthusiastic, bouncy, chatty Italy that he knew all too well had returned. He had hoped the much calmer Italy from that afternoon would stay around a little longer.

"You mean it! We should go get something to eat; I want pasta! I am so happy, Ve~!" Then the optimistic nation practically attached himself around Germany's middle in a gleeful hug.

"Yes, yes, we can get pasta. Maybe we could invite Kiku as well, if you want?"

Germany did care for his friend very deeply, but if he was going to be his usual bubbly self the German wasn't sure if he would be able to handle him after the already stressful meeting. Sure, he had snapped at him on many different occasions to try and keep him under control, but he always felt so guilty afterwards. With Japan there maybe it would help keep the smaller nation calmer and more manageable.

This tactic did seem to work, as the other nation paused for a moment, as if contemplating, and then let go and gave the German a smile. "Of course we can invite Japan, it will be just like when we used to all hang out all the time. Just like old times."

Germany let out an internal sigh of relief, and felt a slightly painful, nostalgic feeling rise in his chest. He did miss those times, if only he could smile fondly on those times without the memories of why they were together in the first place.

"Well, we only have a minute before the meeting, we should leave." With that Germany gathered his stuff and started for the meeting hall. Italy, followed quickly, wanting to walk with her best friend.

Although Germany didn't know it, Italy had actually been a little sad when he had mentioned inviting Japan. She had been hoping to get the German all to herself. She really did love hanging out when it was just the three of them, like when they had been the Axis Powers. She enjoyed it even more now since they could actually hang out without thinking about the war. But she had been hoping for some more one-on-one time with Ludwig, and was silently hoping Kiku would be too busy to join them, as he was more apt to be nowadays.

Sometime after the war ended Japan had slowly become somewhat distant from his old allies, and began making new friends with other countries. He had become even more aloof after his friendship with America had been patched up; currently the two were very close friends, as if the Pacific War had never occurred. He never gave up a chance to hang out with his Axis friends, however he no longer needed to. Japan simply had other friends to spend time with now.

Italy, although knowing and understanding the complexity and misfortunes of the situation, sometimes missed those training days spent together. She hadn't realized at that time the true nature of her feelings for Germany, nor how deep they would become later on. They had simply been a trio of best friends and allies, simple and clear, no secrets (despite the obvious), and it had quite simply been a happy time for the Italian, even despite the true nature of their alliance. Now, however, the trio didn't feel quite as connected as they used to be. Although they were all still very good friends they no longer had the need nor the time to get together as often as they used to. It was simply the way things were now.

All the serious thinking was giving Feli a headache. To try and distract herself she gave an upset whine, "_Ludwig_, I'm hungry again! Why can't we have a longer lunch break?"

All she got was an exasperated sigh in response as they entered the meeting room.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? America's going to go gangster on Mexico (not really) and Italy's pouting because she has to share Germany. Also, this chapter has actually been split up into two parts. Chapter three was originally part of chapter two, but was so gosh darn long I had to split it up for the reader's (and my) sake.

**Notes about Chapter:**

* I did my own research into the real life political relationships between countries, such as Spain and Mexico, and have loosely based their personal relationships off of that, as I really don't have much else to go off of. I personally see America and Mexico having a mutual respect for each other, even if they don't always get along. Also, I can see Mexico having a healthy fear of America (male or female). This is just my own head canon.

Speaking of head canons, here is some more random stuff about the story:

* Regarding songs written about America (the country) referring to the country as a female, I think that to some degree Alfred (the Alfred in this story that is) would have mixed feelings. On one hand it would terrify her as it is much too close to the truth, so whenever other nations comment on it she becomes overly dramatic and expresses great annoyance for such songs as they, in her words, "got my gender all wrong, dude!" On the other hand I think she would secretly like it because it is the truth and also because she doesn't get much acknowledgement as a female, which will be explained and expanded on later in the story (chapter 4 actually).

* Regarding names. I think that as a general rule all countries call each other by their country name, such as during world meetings and when conducting business. However, in more personal settings or if two countries are really close or related they use their human names as a sign of friendship and trust. It acknowledges the human part of them. However, some countries are more reserved about using other countries human names or save using them for serious matters (ex. England and France use their human names with each other when discussing a very serious issue, all other times they never do).

* Regarding America and Canada and Native America. I mentioned her briefly in the first chapter, but I have the head canon that North America was originally represented by a Native American woman, who represented the people as a whole. While the Europeans would have called her Native America, her people and children called her Gaho (mother). When the Scandinavian countries and their vikings first arrived she became pregnant and gave birth to twins. She raised them and took care of them until the second wave of Europeans came. Knowing that her time had ended she allowed her children to be raised by the strangers who's people they were meant to represent. I think that Gaho is in a similar situation as Ancient Rome, still able to visit but unable to actually do anything as she's not a true nation anymore. I also think she would hang out with the other 'Ancients' as a sort of old person's club. (They get together every Thursday night and play bingo.)

* Sub-canon of the previous head canon: there was a similar situation for the South American countries. The Incan, Mayan, and Aztec cultures were all represented. (This won't be expanded upon though, so seriously don't worry about it.)

* Regarding Spain and his relationship with the Latin-American countries. I think it's pretty obvious he had a large impact on a lot of the Central and South American countries, and despite the fact that he was a ruthless conquistador, I think that after the whole 'abusing and wiping out the native population' thing that they (the Latin-American countries) would see Spain as a sort of big brother figure, just my own opinion.

* Regarding the relationships between the Axis Powers. As it said in the chapter. I think that they just wouldn't hang out as often, but would still be very close friends and still get together when they can.


	3. Suspicious Behavior

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here's chapter 3, although it was originally part of chapter 2. I had not realized how long the chapter was going to end up. Seriously it was over 6000 words as a whole! That's ridiculous for one chapter! So I split it up. Enjoy!

Also, thanks a ton for the positive feedback! I love reading new reviews and seeing what you guys think! Seriously, you've brought up different points for me to consider. Thanks guys, you're all da best!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime. I technically only own Mexico because he hasn't officially appeared in either the manga or anime yet (as far as I know).

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Suspicious Behavior**

**XXX**

_That bloody frog! That insufferable git! He's just so…!_ Much worse and foul thoughts and insults flashed through the Englishman's head as he stalked angrily down the hall. Having become absolutely fed up with the Frenchman, England had simply stormed away, needing some space and air unpolluted by France's presence. He was glad to notice that the other blond nation had not followed him into the hall. Why he had to be so absolutely infuriating today Arthur didn't care, he was just glad to be able to think clearly without the unbearable Francis nearby.

Letting out a deep breath England slowed his pace to a much calmer rhythm and allowed some of the tension in his shoulders to relax. He really shouldn't get so worked up over France's comments and jabs, but he was just so damn irritating!

Suddenly, a loud and very familiar voice got his attention. England felt tension returning and gritted his teeth. _What is that git doing now!_ The voices, England was sure he had just heard Mexico, were coming from a supposedly abandoned room a little farther down the hall. The door was cracked open, as if it had not closed all the way and should have.

Curious as to what the two were talking so adamantly about the Englishman felt his spying instincts begin to take over. Silently he slipped over to stand right outside the door, ear next to the crack so he could better hear what was being said.

"—an accident! Por favor, have mercy! I won't let it happen again!" Wait, why did Mexico sound so, panicked?

"You better hope it doesn't happen again! Seriously, you wouldn't want me to get Canada involved would you?" Who was… oh yeah, Canada! That other North American country. England always felt guilty when he forgot about him, but seriously, it wasn't his fault the lad was so… forgettable.

"Nooo! Por favor, it won't happen again!" Mexico was practically begging at this point. Why would he be so afraid of Canada? As far as England knew they were on good terms with each other because of NAFTA. Besides, the Canadian really wasn't all that intimidating, nor violent for that matter.

He heard America sigh. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook, but just this once Juan. It's only because you were lucky Spain will likely just forgot about your little 'slip'." At this point England was beyond curious and was downright confused. What had happened while he had been arguing with France? Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, he cursed the Frenchman and thought of different curses he would like to 'test' on him.

"Gracias Alfred! I seriously won't let it happen again!" Seriously though, what had happened!?

"Whatever. Just don't hug me, I'm still mad at you. Now leave before I change my mind about beating your— !"

"Lo siento, I swear I won't mess up again. Just please don't tell Canada…"

"If you don't get lost I just might tell him before the meeting's over."

"Adios amigo!"

England was once again glad for his years spent as a spy; his quick reflexes saved him from being bowled over (and as result caught red-handed) by the fleeing Mexican. He was pretty certain the darker skinned nation hadn't even noticed him as he had left so quickly (practically running).

_What did Mexico do that made America so upset?_ With that thought England was reminded that not only was said American still in the room, he also realized that as soon as he came out he would notice that his and Mexico's conversation had not been as private as he would have hoped. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping by the much stronger and obviously still unhappy nation England made a quick and stealthy get-away.

During his escape England couldn't help but ponder over the very suspicious conversation between the two North American countries. _Is America hiding something? What did Mexico almost slip to Spain? When did Canada become an object of intimidation? Why wouldn't America tell me his secret? Does he not trust me? What could America be hiding that he doesn't want the world (more importantly, me) to know?_

With these questions and more plaguing his mind he wasn't prepared for France's assault when he walked back into the meeting room.

**XXX**

As Mexico fled from the room America let out another tired sigh. Feeling suddenly drained she flopped down onto one of the empty armchairs in the unoccupied room. She really wasn't that angry with Juan, she knew it was just an accident. She had mostly reacted out of fear really, not true anger. The thought that Mexico had almost let slip the truth had sent her into a state of panic and she had simply reacted. Scaring the Mexican (as he knew she could totally whip him in a fight and wouldn't hesitate to use her secret weapon, a.k.a. Canada) was just a safety measure to keep him from telling or messing up again.

_Then why do I feel so disappointed?_

Alfred had not noticed it until just now, but when Spain had turned around and left without questioning, when Mexico had sworn he wouldn't let it happen again, when she had seen one of the only two nations to know her secret flee she had felt sadness. Why? Wasn't it a good thing that no one found out? Shouldn't she be happy or relieved that her secret was still safe?

Asking herself these questions America realized that part of her had wanted Spain to question further. Part of her wanted Mexico to slip up in front of the whole world (figuratively and literally) and let the secret out. Part of her wanted more than just two of the world's nations to know her true identity, her true self. Part of her had hoped that all the pretending, all the acting and lying and _hiding_ would just end, that the game would finally be over.

A distant yelp echoed down the hall, breaking America's depressing train of thought. Looking at her watch she saw that the meeting was supposed to start in seven minutes. Groaning she pulled herself to her feet. Would France and England ever stop fighting?

America walked down the hall slowly, not wanting to go back to the meeting; she really wasn't ready to start acting again. Suddenly she noticed someone walking next to her, the other person had even matched their stride with hers to do so (she really was walking very slowly). Looking over, America was greeted with the sight of short, glossy black hair and intense brown eyes. _Go away stupid butterflies!_

Putting on her best grin, which didn't quite reach her eyes, she gave him a cheerful greeting. "Hey Kiku, what's up?"

The island nation wasn't fooled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. What is wrong Alfred-san?"

The taller of the two nations stopped walking and glanced around briefly with her eyes. Seeing no one else in the immediate vicinity she looked back at Japan who had also stopped and was still looking at her with those serious eyes. _Why does he always look so cute when he's being so serious?_

Letting her smile drop a little she gave him a half-truth, "I'm alright, really. I just had a bit of a fight with Mexico. It's all cleared up now though so nothing to worry about."

Japan continued to give her that intense stare of his, searching her face for the truth. She knew he didn't buy her excuse, he knew her too well for that. However, he also would understand that she didn't want to talk about it, and if she didn't want to then she just simply wouldn't until she was ready.

Japan's gaze seemed to soften; he wasn't going to push the issue. "If you are sure." America gave him an appreciative smile as a silent thank you.

Alfred wasn't sure when they had developed the ability to read each other like this. She just remembered suddenly realizing one day that part of the conversations between her and Kiku had suddenly become silent. Sometimes it felt like they read each other's body language more than they actually listened to what the other was saying; they just understood each other.

Just being with the other nation and knowing he cared helped cheer the American up and she was able to give him a much more honest smile. "Yup I'm sure, thanks for asking though Kiku. You're such a great friend."

They started walking again; they didn't want to be chewed out by Germany for being late. "Actually, Alfred-san, I was wondering if you would want to go get something to eat after the meeting? I'm sure food will help you get your mind off of your quarrel with Mexico."

As if to respond her stomach rumbled and Alfred began to laugh. "Ahahaha! You had me at food! I'd love to hang out after the meeting. Although, my bro Canada _(You remember who he is, right?) _is coming over to my place to hang out for the weekend after the meeting, so would you mind if he came along as well? Seriously, it will be like he's not even there!"

Japan gave her his signature polite smile, "Of course. Canada is more than welcome."

The invitation made the American smile even more; she was seriously looking forward to hanging out with Kiku and Mattie after the meeting. "Rock on dude! I can't wait to just chill out. This meeting has been so boring. Like, seriously, there's been no action!"

The two entered the meeting room, and found absolute chaos. Punches were being thrown left and right (mostly by the two nations currently fighting on the ground, although a few others were getting physical as well). Shouts and insults dominated the air (how had they not heard it in the hall?). A frying pan had made an appearance and was acquainting itself with other people's heads (a white-haired, awesome head in particular had fallen victim to its wrath). Gunshots flew through the air (why did they allow Switzerland to bring his guns in the first place?). Was that a tomato America had just dodged?

"Is this enough action Alfred-san?" … and to think the meeting had been going so well just thirty minutes earlier.

**XXX**

Once Germany had managed to gain control of the situation (in other words, cow the other countries into submission) the meeting started again, this time though China had the floor, giving some presentation on something or other. Just as had happened during Spain's presentation America's mind began to wander and she didn't pay any attention to what was being said. This was not unnoticed by the still very angry England.

After the surprise attack from France the two of them had gotten into a rather violent fistfight. France was currently nursing a bloody nose while England himself was sporting a swollen and slowly blackening eye. Both would have a multitude of bruises tomorrow morning. Of coarse, all the other nations paid these things no heed, as it wasn't the first time, and probably not the last, that this had happened during a world meeting.

Arthur was still fuming about the fight; he wasn't about to let it go just yet. However, he did calm down enough to notice that America was more withdrawn than earlier. For one, he wasn't interjecting his opinion nearly as often as he usually did. During Spain's presentation he had simply looked bored, but now he seemed distracted. Again England was reminded of the strange 'fight' he had with Mexico.

_What is America hiding?_

**XXX**

The meeting ended much more smoothly than it normally did. After the earlier pandemonium Germany had kept everyone on a much shorter leash, breaking up potential fights much sooner than he normally would have. Although meetings always where more controlled when Germany was the host.

With the close of the world meeting the nations began to slowly filter out. After most world meetings it was usually only the extreme work-a-holics and anti-socials that left right away. Most nations stayed behind to chat and catch up with their fellow nations, as they usually didn't have much time to outside of their busy lives as personified countries.

Not wasting any time, Germany approached Japan, who was trying to wake up the still sleeping Greece. He had not had the chance to ask him before the meeting had started again, especially since he had been a little preoccupied. "Hallo Japan."

The smaller nation, having finally woken his lethargic friend, turned to face the German. "Kon'nichiwa Germany-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, Italy and I were wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with us." Germany cut to the chase. Even if he was the host nation he didn't want to stick around much longer. He really just wanted to forget about the meeting in general and get rid of his throbbing headache.

He was a little surprised with Japan's response, "I'm sorry, but I already have plans with America-san and his brother, Canada-san _(if I remember right)_. If you want, you and Italy can join us."

Germany didn't even have to think about his decision. He knew he would rather spend time alone with the bubbly Italian than spend time with the almost intolerable American any day of the week, even if he had been rather quiet today. He would just have to handle Italy by himself. Hopefully he wouldn't be too excitable tonight.

Shrugging it off Germany responded, "Danke, but I think we will just go on our own then. Maybe next time."

"Hai. Have a good time Germany-san." He turned back to address his Greek friend, only to find that he had fallen asleep again. Giving a small sigh he once again started the process of waking him up.

Germany went back to his spot at the table and began to gather his things. Then, just as he expected, his excitable Italian friend came bouncing up to him, his curl bouncing along with him.

"Ve~ Is Kiku coming with us?" The brunette asked, his stuff all gathered and ready to go. He was obviously hungry, as that was one of the only things that could make him finish packing so quickly.

"No, he has other plans for the night." He said as he finished getting his notes together.

"It will be just the two of us," he said turning to his companion. He was a little confused when the Italian did not seem disheartened; rather he almost looked, happier, if that was possible.

"Really? Oh well, then it will be just the two of us together tonight." Germany noticed how he had pretty much repeated what he just said. _Weird. _Before Germany could make any other comment, however, Italy gave a small gasp.

"I haven't told Lovino yet that I'll be gone tonight. He'll be worried if he doesn't know where I am." With that the Italian took off, looking for his much more irritable brother.

Germany was used to this though, having been friends with Feli for years now. He knew from experience just how 'worried' the Southern Italy brother could get. He could still remember the time Romano had practically destroyed his front door looking for his brother, all because Feli had fallen asleep at Germany's house before he could call him and let him know he wasn't coming home for the night. Then after finding out what really happened he had proceeded to strangle his brother for not calling him sooner and also for wanting to stay with the 'Potato bastard' in the first place. Feli had just pleaded for Germany to save him. Ludwig felt he would never understand the Italian brothers and their strange way of expressing brotherly love.

As if on cue, he heard the distinct _'kesesesese'_ of his own self-proclaimed awesome brother. Prussia, who had once again come the meeting without an invitation, came up behind his blond brother and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"So, taking your _friend_ Italy out for a dinner date?"

Germany knew he was just goading him, but he really was not in the mood to put up with his annoying brother and his provocations. There was a reason he was considered part of the unofficial official 'Bad Friend Trio'.

"Not today Gilbert," Ludwig warned, letting his brother know that he wasn't going to just sit and take the teasing like he usually did.

"Come on, West, you know I'm just teasing. Why do you have to be so serious all the time? Relax!" His silver haired brother let go of him and walked around in front of him so he could look him in the eye.

"I will relax once I'm out of this damn building," Germany all but growled; he was swiftly losing his patience.

Unfortunately Prussia didn't seem to get the hint, or he simply ignored it. "Oh, and is Italy going to help you with that?" he insinuated, a very France-like smirk on his face.

That had been the last straw. Germany roughly grabbed the front of his brother's shirt and pulled him towards him so that they were nose-to-nose. Two chips of hard, blue ice burned into startled red eyes. "No more, Gilbert. Italy is mien good friend. Nothing more. Now go away before I do something you will regret."

He then promptly dropped the Prussian, who landed with a soft thump on the ground. He let out a very unawesome whine and gave his brother an angry glare. "Fine, fine, mien gott, it was just a joke. No need to get violent, that's seriously unawesome."

Getting to his feet the ex-nation was about to say something more when said Italian reappeared at Germany's side, every present, goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Ludwig, let's go! I'm so hungry! Let's go get pasta; I love pasta!"

Germany gave his brother one last, parting glare, as if daring him to say something else, before leaving with his excitable, and very hungry, best friend. Prussia just stood there for a moment, looking awesome as he pondered some awesome thoughts. How did his brother, who was always so serious, and N. Italy, who was always so carefree, become such good friends in the first place? Maybe there really was something to the saying 'opposites attract'.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** The irony of that last sentence is that it can actually be applied to America and Japan as well, which is the other main pairing featured in this story. (It can also be applied to a lot of popular pairings of Hetalia actually…)

So, England has finally caught on to the fact that America is hiding something (which is kind of funny considering how he practically raised her and didn't suspect a thing). I blame France for distracting him all those years. Although, I think subconsciously England realized something wasn't right, but could just never see past his irritation (and hurt and other angsty feelings) towards the annoying American. Plus, she was always especially careful around England, knowing he wouldn't let something like that stay a secret.

Brings me to another one of my head canons:

* Britain still views America as a younger brother, and although they broke ties long ago America still thinks of England as a sort of brother/nagging relative.

Also, Germany's over-reaction to Prussia's comments will be explained more later. Seriously, be patient, there is a lot more going on behind the scenes with Germany and his emotions (he's honestly a very confused individual, poor thing *pat comfortingly*). As for Prussia's comments, I mean, come on, he's part of the Bad Touch/Friend Trio. He's obviously there for a reason; again I blame France for being a bad influence. (It's okay though Prussia, you're still awesome and we still love you. You too Spain!)


	4. What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:** Okay, now for Chapter four. So, this is obviously after the meeting. Here we have a healthy helping of sibling fluff and brotherly/sisterly affection. (I'm such a sucker for stories about siblings, makes me wish I could hug my little sister, I miss her so much! *cries in corner while impatiently waiting for college to end and summer to start*)

Again, thank you so much for the positive feedback! It really pumps me up and motivates me to keep writing. You guys are awesome! Although some of you are either too smart or are thinking about this story more than is healthy and are guessing things that could potentially be spoilers! Seriously, you guys are terrible! (But seriously though, I love that you're all so interested!)

**Important Note:** I'm sure those who have been following this story since the first chapter have noticed that I've been updating this story fairly regularly. Expect this to be the norm unless I state otherwise. So**, **_**I'm officially announcing that this story will be updated every week sometime between Friday and Sunday.** _(Ignoring the fact I'm posting this early by submitting it late Thursday night... whatever, most people won't even see this until Friday anyways.)

**WARNING!:** There will be some swearing in this chapter. I personally do not swear nor do I like swearing in general, however, to keep the characters true to their personalities there will be some vulgar language. This will only be for Romano though, and I will still keep the swearing to a minimum.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: What Brothers Are For**

**XXX**

Two blond twins laughed hysterically at a shared joke, soaking in the comfort of being able to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Matthew clutched at his stomach, trying to catch his breath and stop from laughing anymore, he wasn't sure his diaphragm could take much more. Alfred wasn't doing much better. She was desperately trying to breath but having trouble because she was laughing so hard, tears in her eyes. She was nearly falling off the couch, making Matthew laugh all the more.

It was a solid five minutes before the two calmed down enough to actually breath; however, it took another five minutes for them to actually compose themselves and stop from bursting into laughter again whenever they paused. Alfred wiped at the tears of laughter in her eyes, still giggling, huge, beaming smile on her face.

"Oh dude, it's been too long since I've laughed that much."

Matthew, finally able to gain enough self-control to stop the infectious mirth, gave his sister an equally sunny smile, "Same here. It's been too long since we've hung out like this."

Alfred, still giggling a little, having wiped the last of the tears from her eyes said, "We should seriously do this more often bro, I miss hanging out with you."

Matthew gave a nod of agreement and a companionable silence fell between the two. Both of them were sprawled out on Alfred's couch in one of her homes, as she had a couple spread out throughout the country. This one, however, was one of the oldest and was the place she considered her true home.

It was a large but comfortable house, or more appropriately, small mansion. It was the house she lived in the most and also where she entertained her important guests (a.k.a. other countries), and as such it was the best taken care of. There were beautiful gardens and cozy furniture. Multiple photographs hung on the walls and stood on the shelves, some of them as old as the art itself. Many nations, when first visiting the house, were actually quite stunned at how well kept and welcoming the American's home was. Most expected a loud city apartment with hamburger wrappers and abandoned clothing littering the floor. They didn't expect the homey two-story, tan and brown home located in a nice, quiet neighborhood. If there was one thing America had picked up from England it was how to keep a home clean and presentable.

The two North American siblings were relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Neither was ready for bed, despite both being worn out from the recent world meeting. Dinner with Japan had been enjoyable and Canada had been very pleased that he hadn't been completely ignored the entire night. He loved his sister dearly, but it often irritated him how even she seemed to forget he was there. He wasn't going to think about that though, he didn't want to depress himself.

Matthew glanced over at his sister. She looked so relaxed, she always did when she was at home, but he knew something was off. Call it intuition, instinct, twin-sense, whatever; Matthew knew that there was something troubling his sister. He could tell as soon as the meeting started after the lunch break that something wasn't right. What he couldn't figure out was what was bothering her. As far as he knew nothing had happened during the lunch break (other than the fight that broke out between France and England and the general chaos that followed). Of course, he hadn't been paying much attention to the other countries at the time seeing as he was rushing to find Kumajico some tuna at a local store (he had forgotten to grab some that morning and _did not_ want to deal with an hungry polar bear, even a small one).

"What cha' thinking about?"

Matthew started a little, noticing Alfred looking at him quizzically. Obviously she had noticed him practically staring at her in thought. He had a habit of doing that. Just staring at someone but not really seeing them, although he usually avoided the awkwardness afterwards since most people didn't notice they were being stared at in the first place. He had never broken the habit mostly because he usually didn't have to worry about other people noticing. Alfred knew this and didn't comment on it, it didn't bother her.

Matthew shifted a bit, checking to see that Kumachimo was still sleeping on the rug. Sure enough, he was still snuggled up right next to America's fluffy white cat, Hero. Poor thing, it had almost been given the unfortunate name of Burger. Looking back at his sister he noticed she was still waiting for an answer and knowing her she wasn't going to give up until her curiosity was satisfied.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Matthew jumped right in. "Actually, I was just trying to figure out what's bothering you. Don't try to tell me different, I know something happened today. I know you too well. So, what's wrong?"

At this she frowned and gave a tired sigh, "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

Alfred pulled one of her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it leaning back into the couch cushions. "Well, I told Mexico I wouldn't tell you, but I'm not going to lie since you asked."

Avoiding his eyes Alfred opted to stare at her knee, "He slipped up today at the meeting. He called me a _chica_ while talking to Spain."

If Matthew were more like his sister he might have jumped up off the couch and began cursing out the stupid Mexican for messing up; but he wasn't, so with all the level-headedness of a true Canadian he calmly asked his sister, "What happened after that?" There was more to the story, no need to get worked up… yet.

"Well, Spain did catch the slip-up, but luckily Romano distracted him before he could question us any further. He's probably forgotten all about it by now. So, naturally, after that Mexico and I had a little 'chat' about how it won't happen again. Don't worry about it though, I scared him enough that he'll watch what he says from now on."

Ending her narrative she gave him a smile, although Matthew could see there was more she wasn't telling him. The smile wasn't sincere and her story too abrupt. What happened bothered Alfred more than she wanted to let on.

"Alright, I won't go threaten Mexico. But only if you tell me why this is bothering you so much."

Her smile disappeared and an unhappy frown worked its way onto her face. Matthew almost rolled his eyes. Did she honestly expect him to not notice?

Slightly exasperated, he asked, "Come on Al, you can't honestly think I don't notice when something's really troubling you?"

At this she pouted a little, "No… I just was hoping I wouldn't have to talk about it."

This was not an uncommon occurrence between the two siblings. Canada knew that his sister could be one of the most guarded of people, and trusted very few when it came to expressing her true emotions and thoughts. She had hardly any close friends to talk to about these kinds of things with, especially when it came to the issue of her 'hidden identity'.

Matthew knew he was her only confidant when it came to this particular subject, and if she didn't talk to him about it than she wouldn't talk to anyone, which was not a good option. Whenever she did keep it all in her paranoia, which already was pretty bad (largely in part due to the 9/11 attacks), only got worse and she began to behave similar to how she was during the American Civil War. Matthew mentally shuddered at the thought. That had not been a cheery time in American history, not at all.

No, Alfred needed to get it all out of her system, so at the very least she wasn't stewing over it and allowing her nerves to get worked up. Alfred knew as well that she needed to talk about it, but that didn't mean she always wanted to. It usually took a little prodding on Matthew's part to get her to open up about it and he always had to be direct if he wanted to get any straight answer out of her. Sometimes, however, it would take a lot more than a gentle prod.

Tonight, though, it seemed she wasn't going to put up much of a fight, probably because she was already tired and was chilling at home, automatically having a calming effect on her. Matthew waited for her to speak, allowing her to gather her thoughts.

At this point she had pulled both her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, her brow furrowed in thought. Finally she seemed to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I guess, it just bothers me because, I don't know. I just don't feel… satisfied with the way things worked out." She paused, Matthew waited. "I should be happy that everything worked out in the end, but I'm not."

Alfred's clear blue eyes, always so easy for him to read, were worn out and clouded over with sadness. "I'm just tired of it all. I'm fed up with having to pretend and having to hide who I really am. I'm sick of all this lying!" Her voice had steadily become louder and more passionate, her emotions taking over.

"I want to be able to wake up in the morning and face the day as just me, not the America everyone thinks I am. I want to go the meetings and not be afraid of messing up or giving away this stupid game. I want to be respected for who I really am! Sometimes, I just… want to be a girl." The last part was whispered, and Matthew knew that if she weren't so worn out already she might have never admitted it.

Something Matthew had realized very young was that his sister rarely ever cried. Even as a child she hardly ever was reduced to tears. He had always admired this when they were children, still under the care of their mother. It was just the way she was. Sure, her emotions could get a little out of control sometimes, but she never broke down into tears. Matthew theorized that maybe it was the resilience of her people that helped her stay composed or that she was just too stubborn to let something as silly as crying slow her down. Either way, he knew he was one of the very few people (alive or dead) to ever see Alfred cry, and probably the only person she would cry in front of without feeling mortified later.

Matthew moved across the couch so he was sitting right next to her and pulled her into his arms as she finally broke down, the tears finally spilling over.

This was not the first time she had admitted wanting to give up. But every time she did Matthew felt his heart break for her all over again. The whole situation added so much more stress on her on top of their already stressful existence. She had to constantly deny a large part of who she was. Everyday she pretended to be something she wasn't, and it was slowly eating her up inside.

Her resolve was weakening, and Matthew knew that when the world did find out the truth (he didn't even try deluding himself into thinking they could pretend forever) he knew that it would have to be on Alfred's terms for it to go a well as possible. She had to be ready for it, and right now, she just wasn't ready. To be honest, neither was he. He was in just as deep as she was, and he knew that England (among others) would have some choice words for him as well.

_What should we say? What should we do? When should we do it? Have we already waited too long?_

No matter how many times Matthew tried to find the best solution possible it always ended with the reminder that it was really Alfred's decision on how to approach the situation. Right now, however, she wasn't emotionally ready to deal with it.

That always seemed to be the way things were. Whenever they were ready to deal with the ramifications it never seemed like the right time. Then whenever it seemed a good time to tell the truth, they just weren't ready to tell. Maybe it was something they would just have to do or it would never be done (at least, not on their own terms that is).

Giving up on those thoughts for now he simply held his sister close, trying to hug away all the pain. But he knew, no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to give her the one thing she craved and desperately needed. That was quite simply, girl time. She needed time to just be a girl. All her life Alfred had been raised and lived as a boy, surrounded by men, with only her brother for close companionship. She needed time to just be what she was.

In that moment, Matthew realized, that what his sister needed was a female friend, someone she could just be a girl with. However, it couldn't just be any human girl, they wouldn't be able to understand. How could they? They were only human, and wouldn't know how to connect with a century old personification in the first place. Besides, developing close friendships was always risky business for any personification. The lives of humans seemed so short in comparison to their own and becoming attached always ended in a painful goodbye.

That's when Matthew had his great idea. Later he would wonder how he had never thought about it until then. Either way, he had an idea, and a pretty darn good one if you asked him. _Now, how to bring it up to Al without her freaking out about it_. He would have time to figure that out later. After all, they had the rest of the weekend together, plenty of time to approach her with his grand idea.

**XXX**

Lovino was pissed! He was pacing back and forth throughout the whole house, constantly checking the time, and intermittently cursing. _Where is she!? She can't seriously still be with the potato bastard!_ The Italian practically growled in frustration. He knew he shouldn't have let her go to dinner with the stupid German. Why did Spain have to be so damn annoying and clingy all the time!? If he hadn't been so distracted he would have never agreed to let the two spend time alone together. That was the last thing he wanted!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard the front door open and his sister's humming as she entered the house, a goofy grin on her face. _There's that stupid lovey-dovey grin_, he thought angrily.

Marching straight up to his sister he poked her squarely in the forehead. She made a squeak of surprise and he knew he had her attention. "Fratello! What was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been!? What took you so damn long!"

In reality, Lovino was only about an inch taller than Feli, but at that moment he towered over his now cowering sister, his anger and worry boiling over.

"I've been waiting all fucking night for you to come back home! Why the hell are you so late? Let me guess, the potato bastard did something to you didn't he! I'm going to fucking kill him! I wouldn't have agreed to even let you go if that idiot Spain wasn't so damn clingy! I should kill him too along with the potato bastard, then I wouldn't have to put up with either of them anymore! Damn it Feli, why do you have to…."

During his ranting and raving Lovino hadn't been paying any attention to his sister, he was too busy yelling and cursing. However, when he finally looked at her his words died in his throat.

Tears tracks marked her cheeks and she looked like she was about to break down into sobs, her body shivering slightly. She honestly looked like a kicked puppy.

_I am such a fucking idiot._

In that moment he hated himself. He had, once again, made his little sister cry. Why did he have to do that? He would get so worked up with worry that he would just start yelling at her when half the time it wasn't even her fault. Then she would start crying and he would be the jerk who had kicked the cute puppy. Every single time he did this he told himself he would never do it again, would think before he said something next time, wouldn't raise his voice. Of course, that never lasted long and the whole process would start all over again.

Quickly backpedaling, he tried to salvage the situation before she started to really bawl. "Hey, hey, I.. Feli you know I don't really mean it. I'm not mad, I just, I'm just worried. You know that. Come on now, don't.. don't cry."

Lovino was very much so a socially awkward person when it came to these kinds of things. If someone needed to be cheered up or comforted, South Italy was the last possible person you would want to send them to. However, he liked to think that he knew his sister well (which wasn't too hard, since she was practically an open book with her emotions). So, as more tears began to leak from her pretty, brown eyes his brotherly instincts kicked in and he awkwardly pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted (she could never stay mad at her brother, no matter how much of a jerk he was).

Trying his best to comfort her he haltingly petted her hair (while still avoiding the infamous curl), "I didn't mean it Feli. Please, just, stop crying, alright? There's no need to cry."

Sniffing, unable to stop her tears yet, Feli finally responded. "I-it's alright, fra-fratello. I'm s-sorry, I just c-can't stop cr-crying!"

Lovino sighed. He really was a jerk sometimes (most of the time). He really wasn't very good with words. Instead, he decided it was time to use his ultimate weapon when it came to cheering his sister up. "I'm not mad at you Feli, You know I just worry about you. I know how to make it up to you, though. How about we make some pasta and do some painting together. How does that sound?" He knew she had just gotten back from dinner, but he also knew his sister had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Also, Feli never turned down the chance to paint with her brother.

The effect was instant. She pulled back from his hug and looked at him with those big, brown, puppy-dog eyes of hers, tears giving them a watery shine. "Really!? Oh, I would love to! We can start right now! Ve~!"

Delight quickly replacing her earlier distress she began to skip excitedly towards the kitchen. Her moods had always been quick to transition, something that annoyed Lovino to no end. _How can she do that so damn fast!?_ He was about to follow her when he noticed her bags, which had been abandoned near the front door. _Idiot sister…_

"Hey! Don't forget your bags!"

She stopped and looked back, she had forgotten all about them. "Oh yeah! I will put my stuff away and _then_ we can start the pasta!"

Rushing back she scooped up her stuff and quickly ran off to her room. Lovino sighed as he watched her leave. He needed to stop worrying so much. Shaking his head, he grumbled to himself, "Fucking impossible…" He would never stop worrying about her, she was his little sister after all. No matter how much she annoyed him or how much of a cheerful idiot she could be he still loved her dearly. What worried him so much was that he couldn't always be there to protect her (not that he could do much anyway, seeing as he was just as much of a coward as she was).

However, the one thing that worried him the most was when she spent time with the damn potato bastard, Germany. No, scratch that, it didn't worry him; it down right terrified him. Lovino was perfectly aware of just how much his sister was in love with the stronger, more serious nation. This scared him very much; because he knew his sister would do just about anything for Germany, except betray her people (nations could never betray their own people, the very idea went against everything that they were and deeply repulsed them). He was afraid of just how much of herself she had given to the German, and feared the day that Germany realized it.

Lovino didn't trust Germany, not one bit. The German was strong and powerful, and was a soldier at heart, and a very highly trained one at that. He was tactical, cunning, and deadly serious. He had a history of violence and corrupt leadership, and his people had caused the suffering of thousands. Lovino wasn't as quick to forget as everyone else, mostly because of how much time his sister spent with the repentant nation.

Even before the world wars he hadn't trusted him. Everything about him made Lovino want to run (although in all honesty most things made the Italian want to bolt, it was one of the few things he was truly good at, that being running away from danger). What he couldn't understand was how Feli, who was just as much of a coward as he was, could be so deeply in love with him. What drew his sister to Germany in the first place? To Lovino, there was nothing appealing about Germany, no matter how many times he tried to figure it out.

"Fratello~! Aren't you going to help me make the pasta?"

Startled, the irritable Italian yelled back, "Of course I am, idiota! You better not have started without me!"

He had maxed out his quota of worrying thoughts for the night, and decided he was going to do his best to relax and enjoy some quality sibling time with his sister. Naturally, this didn't last long, as she soon got on his nerves and proceeded to annoy him the rest of the night.

"Damn it, Feli!"

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** Gosh, is it just me, or is Romano hard to write. I seriously don't feel like I portrayed him very well. I made him out to be some sort of constant worry-wart jerkface. Oh well, what can you do?

As you could tell this was written more from the perspectives of America's and Italy's brothers. (I just really wanted a chapter for sibling interaction; I'm such a sucker for sibling/brother/sister love.)

Also, what is Matthew's great idea? You'll just have to wait and see, but I'm telling you now, it plays a major part in the plot development. Seriously, it gets the ball rolling for the chaos to come. *is super excited to keep writing*

**Notes:**

* Regarding America and her paranoia. Think about it. Anyone who has flown in America (or has heard airport stories) after the 9/11 attacks knows just how bad security can be. I think after the attacks America would become very paranoid and this would manifest itself at random times. This will be played upon throughout the story.

* As for the Civil War comment: I think that despite the Confederacy trying to split I don't think a separate entity would have come into being. I think that instead America would suffer from three separate personalities that would manifest themselves at different times. One being the Union, one being the Confederacy, and one being the whole of America. Just my own personal view of things. You are more than welcome to disagree and interpret that particular comment any way you like. The only thing you need to take from it is that America was an absolute crazy person with violent tendencies during the Civil War (she was fighting with her own head at the time, that seriously can't be good for anyone's mental health).

* Finally, I'm sure any girl can relate to how America is feeling right now. Even the most tomboyish girl out there can't deny wanting to feel like a girl now and then (seriously, I myself can relate from experience). She's seriously been deprived of it all her life, she just wants to be able to act like a girl and not be afraid of being disrespected or shunned (again, America is paranoid and tends to exaggerate when she imagines how other countries will react).

* Also, we all know Romano is a jerk (and pottymouth), but I think he truly does love his sister and just has a hard time expressing that because she's constantly annoying him and doing things that make him worry even more about her safety. Also, he doesn't trust Germany, for reasons already mentioned.


	5. Swapping of Secrets

**Author's Note:** Alright! Time to see some _major_ plot development! Whoop! There is going to be a heavy focus on America in this chapter and not quite so much on Italy, but that's mostly to get the plot moving.

Also, the shorter author's note in the beginning is made up for in the end. Seriously, it's _long_. That's why this chapter is over 5000 words… (Although without it it's still over 4000…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: Swapping of Secrets**

**XXX**

The phone lay there, unmoving and completely unintimidating. However, from the way Alfred was looking at it someone might think it was about to jump off the table and start biting her ankles like some deranged toy dog. She heard her brother sigh, and looked up at him, her nervousness plainly seen.

"Just do it Al. You already said you would. The sooner you call the sooner you can start planning what you're going to actually tell her." Matthew reasoned, slightly exasperated at his sister's behavior.

This did little to comfort her, however. "I know, I know. Just, give me a moment." She went back to her silent staring contest with the phone, and to be honest, the phone was winning.

Alfred really did like Matthew's idea. Sure, it had scared her a little at first, but after thinking about it for a while she had started to see the reasoning behind it. This didn't mean, however, that it made her any less nervous. Mexico had found out completely on accident, and she couldn't honestly remember what they had told him afterwards to explain the situation and keep him quiet.

She hadn't ever willingly told another nation her secret.

Finally, after what felt like hours (in reality it was just about a minute and a half) Alfred picked up the phone and picked out the number from her contacts. Her finger hovered over the call button for a second, before she hit it at last.

Matthew watched as Alfred shifted personalities, and he knew that he was now looking at America. Even when talking on the phone she never failed to stay in character.

After a few rings the phone at the other end picked up, and an accented, "Hello?" could be heard.

"Yo, Hungary! Glad you picked up! This is America! I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

**XXX**

To say that Hungary was a little suspicious was a bit of an understatement. Sure, America and her shared fantastic political relations (their relations had been excellent ever since the return of the Holy Crown of Hungary in 1978) and the two of them had always gotten along fairly well; however, never before had he out of the blue requested a private meeting with her. Just her. No bosses, no other nations, just a one-on-one meeting, face-to-face. It was a little bizarre to say the least.

Despite her confusion, Hungary had agreed to the eccentric American's strange request and was currently waiting for her guest to arrive. She had decided that, as a sign of goodwill, she would invite him to her home for their meeting, where they would be able to have a truly private conversation.

She had asked America if he wanted anything to eat when he came over (he always complained about being hungry during their meetings together with their bosses), he had surprised her by declining the offer and simply asking if she had any coffee for when he showed up. Hungary trusted the well-meaning American, he had never given her reason not to; however, he was acting very out of the ordinary and the whole thing made her slightly wary.

Regardless, she figured that whatever the meeting was about it was had to be something serious, although what it could be she had absolutely no idea. Finally there was a quick rapping on her front door and she quickly answered it, smiling at the taller blond nation.

"Hello America, come in and welcome to my home. I've already started the coffee." She welcomed her guest in and led him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, looking around the room with the curiosity of a first-time guest in a friend's home. "Thanks for having me over, Hungary. You have a pretty cool house!"

Pleased by the compliment, Hungary remembered the coffee and figured it should be about done. So, being a good host she addressed her guest, "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'm going to go get the coffee, how would you like yours?"

America's trademark smile spread across his face, "Dude, thanks Hungary! I'll take lots of sugar in mine." Hungary wasn't surprised and left to go fetch two cups of coffee.

After fixing up the drinks Hungary headed back to the living room, but paused before entering, lingering in the doorway. The American looked to be in thought and looked slightly nervous. Again Hungary could help but think, _What is it he wants to talk about anyway? Why is he here?_

Putting on a cheery smile she announced her presence, "Here is the coffee. This one has extra sugar just for you." America started slightly, he hadn't noticed her watching him, and his smile quickly resumed its rightful place, but now Hungary noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Great, thanks."

After handing him his coffee she sat down in one of her chairs across the coffee table from the couch. For a moment they simply sat there, sipping a little on their still hot drinks.

America seemed to be in thought again and Hungary's natural curiosity was beginning to eat at her. Deciding the direct approach she finally asked, "So, mind if I ask why the sudden visit?"

America tensed slightly, and the nervousness from earlier had returned and he seemed to be avoiding looking her in the eye. Now Hungary was _really_ curious. It seemed like he was about to make some kind of confession. In an attempt to buy himself time he took a sudden drink of his coffee, only to quickly pull back. He had probably forgotten the coffee was still hot.

Finally he spoke, giving a thick swallow beforehand, "Actually, I um.. came here because my brother suggested it."

Hungary gave him a blank stare. America blinked, and then added quickly, "You know, Canada. My brother Canada."

"Oh right! Sorry, I always forget about him."

"It's alright, you're not the only one. Anyway, I kind of, have this… thing that I.. ugh how do I explain this? I want to tell you something but.. it's just hard to… explain. I've never actually told, um, anyone but I… err…"

Hungary was very confused at this point. What on earth was America talking about? The yoai fan in her began to make conclusions of its own. _Is he trying to tell me he's… gay?_ She had always had suspicions that he was (although, in all honesty, she had suspicions about nearly every country's sexuality, even some of the female nations).

America was still struggling for words so Hungary decided to ask some of her own questions. "America, are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

At this the blond nation made a choking sound and looked like he had just had a brick thrown at his head, his blue eyes wide. "Wha-NO! That's, what made you think that!? That's not at all what I'm trying to say!" This only seemed to fluster him even more.

"It's alright if you are America, I won't tell anyone."

"No, I'm not gay Hungary! I'm trying to tell you something else entirely!"

Getting slightly exasperated with the difficult nation she wondered if threatening him with her frying pan would get him to spit out whatever it was he apparently _needed_ to tell her. "Well then, what is it? Just tell me," she gave him a slightly stern look, similar to one a mother would give a troublesome child.

America looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. "Why does this have to be so hard," he mumbled to himself.

He then sighed, and when he spoke, his voice was different. It was suddenly feminine and he sounded like a girl. "Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm not really a guy. I'm actually a girl."

_Wait… what?_

Hungary blinked. Did she just hear him right? Did he just tell her he was… a girl? And what just happened to his voice?

Her shock must have been visible on her face, because America suddenly groaned and ran his (her?) hand through his (her?) hair. Again, he (she?) spoke in that same feminine voice, "Yeah, yeah, you probably don't really believe me, but it's the truth. I've been keeping my true gender a secret, even before England and France found me as a colony. It's been a secret between my brother, Canada, and I since we were very little. I've always been a girl, by the way, I just, have been pretending to be a guy for the past couple centuries. Hehe.." She (Hungary's brain had finally picked up again and had processed everything America was saying) gave a nervous laugh, seeming unsure about Hungary's reaction, no longer able to hide all of her anxiety.

Hungary at that point wasn't really sure what to think. She knew that America was telling the truth; she could see it in those clear blue eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice. However, that didn't make it any less confusing. So she decided to think about the whole thing in a logical manner in order to try and make sense of it all.

Fact: America was a woman.

Reality: America has been living as a man and had the entire world convinced she was one.

Fact: America has just told Hungary what is probably one of her most closely guarded secrets.

Reality: America didn't have to tell Hungary in the first place, she came here by choice.

Seeming to regain her voice, Hungary asked the most pressing question she could think of, "Why are you telling me this?"

Suddenly, there was a look on America's face that Hungary had never seen before, at least, not on America. It took her a moment to realize what it was, and when she did she felt a jolt of shock.

America looked… _vulnerable._

"I… was hoping you would understand."

At this, understanding did begin to bloom as Hungary's mind began to work on hyper drive. America had been keeping this secret for nearly her whole life, ever since she was little. Hungary was again reminded of the fact that America was still very young by nation's standards, only a couple centuries old. That kind of secret, that kind of burden, could not have been easy to handle. She would have certainly reached a point where she felt the need to tell someone, a point where the support of her brother (Canadia?) wasn't enough.

A moment ago Hungary had been questioning, _"Why tell me?"_ Now, the question was, _"Who else could she tell?"_ Who else could America trust with this secret? Hungary knew she had made herself many enemies around the world that would use this kind of information against her. Heck, even some of her allies might try to use it to their advantage. As far as Hungary knew, she didn't have many close friends among the nations to begin with, and all of them were male. Hungary was the closet thing America had to a female friend.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a small noise. She looked up at America. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and it looked like she was fighting to keep control of her emotions, a horribly distressed look marred her usually sunny face. Instinct took over and Hungary quickly got up, moved around the coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to the emotional nation and pulled her into a comforting hug.

The larger nation resisted at first, unused to this kind of contact from other countries other than her brother, but after a moment of struggling with herself she finally accepted the comfort and began to hug Hungary in return (once again startling the Hungarian as she had forgotten about the other girl's strength).

For a moment they just stayed that way, Hungary doing her best to comfort the choked-up nation while she gained control of her emotions. Finally, she pulled away from the hug and Hungary let her. America avoided looking at her, and looked almost a little ashamed as she stared at her now lukewarm coffee. "Sorry..."

"Don't be."

The blond looked at her, and Hungary gave her what she hoped was a sincere smile. It seemed to convince her as she gave a small sigh, "I've never willingly told another nation before. I didn't realize how… good it would feel."

At this Hungary really did smile, before frowning in confusion. "Willingly?"

America gave an honest laugh and an amused smile replaced the previous somber one. "Hahaha, yeah. There are only three nations who know now: you, Canada, and Mexico. Mexico was never supposed to know in the first place, he actually found out completely by accident. Don't ask me how, it was sometime during all the drama with Texas. After he found out Canada and I threatened him and made him promise not to tell anyone."

The somber look returned to replace the earlier amusement and she was suddenly quiet, as if not sure what to say.

Feeling the need to say something, Hungary placed a comforting hand on her arm and told her, being completely honest, "Don't worry, you won't have to threaten me to keep this quiet. This will be just between you and me, America."

"Alfred."

Hungary was a little startled and blinked in surprise (the American was just full of surprises today). Amer-Alfred cleared her throat, and then gave what Hungary thought had to be the most sincere smile she had ever given her. "Please, just call me Alfred. Or Al if you prefer, since Alfred isn't very feminine."

To give another nation permission to use one's human name was a recognizable sign of trust among nations, especially with those outside of their accepted "families." Hungary felt a surge of warmth towards the other female. She had just shown her a high amount of confidence and trust in one day. Although, had Hungary thought about it, she would have realized she had shown her a great level of trust beforehand as well, simply by inviting her over to her house, alone, without any idea of what was really going on.

Returning the smile and the favor Hungary replied simply. "Same to you. You may call me Elizabeta if you like." At this Alfred smiled a huge, sunny smile.

With the somber mood lifting Hungary felt a jolt of excitement as she began to realize the implications of the situation. There was another female nation! There really were too few of them and the fact that one of the top superpowers in the world was actually female made Hungary feel very, very satisfied (girl power!). Oh, if only Feli knew!

Hungary suddenly gasped and grabbed the American's arm, excitement bubbling over. "Oh my gosh!"

Alfred, startled by the Hungarian's sudden energy and the death grip she now had on her arm, gave her a slightly worried look. "Dude, what was that for?"

It took a moment before Hungary could respond; she was too busy squealing with elation. _This is so exciting!_

Finally she addressed the still slightly worried American, a huge grin splitting her face. "This is so wonderful! Alfred, you aren't the only female nation who's been hiding her true gender!"

A shocked stare, then a brilliantly hopeful smile. "R-really!? I'm not?"

Hungary felt some momentary guilt. She had just given away something that was supposed to be secret. Technically it wasn't her secret to tell. However, the cat was already out of the bag, and besides, Hungary was sure Italy wouldn't mind in the end, not with the plans Hungary's brain was already hatching.

"You're not! My sweet little Italy has been doing the same thing, ever since she was just half a country under the control and care of Austria and I."

America laughed in exhilaration (she had never even considered the idea that another nation could be doing the same thing she had). "That's so exciting! I thought I was the only one! Oh wow, this is so cool!" She was practically bouncing where she sat, the sugar and caffeine starting to take effect.

Hungary laughed. Apparently, regardless of gender, America was still an energetic child at heart. The more she thought about it the more excited Hungary became as well. "This is wonderful! I've really been meaning to spend more time with Feli and this is the perfect excuse to start up girl time again! We haven't just spent time together in decades, it's way over due, and now, you can come with us! Oh, we could go shopping and get manicures and go to the movies and ohmygosh SLEEPOVERS!" Hungary felt her feminine side taking over as she began to think about all the fun girl things the three of them could do together. She began to happily squeal again from excitement.

During her babbling she hadn't noticed the now apprehensive look Alfred was giving her. "… shopping … manicures … sleepovers …" She hadn't ever actually done any of those things before (well, she had shopped before, but never as a girl) and the thought of going out in public, as a _woman_ and not a _man_ actually kind of scared her. But at the same time it was an exhilarating feeling. It felt kind of like the anticipation one feels while waiting in line to ride a super tall, super fast, super scary roller coaster that everyone can't stop talking about. It scares you half to death thinking about doing it, but you know that if you chicken out you'll regret it the rest of the day.

Hungary, who had just turned to actually talk to Alfred for the first time since she began rambling, grabbed both her hands and began to bounce up and down. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! You, Italy, and I can have a girl's night out! We'll go shopping and watch a romantic comedy and do each other's nails and hair and tell each other girly secrets and oh I can't wait to call Feli!"

There was a pause. Hungary quickly sobered up. "Oh, sorry. I… never mind. I mean, we don't have to tell Feli. It's your secret after all." Hungary corrected, a little put out. She shouldn't have assumed so much. She really hadn't asked if Alfred was ok with this after all.

Alfred, however, responded very quickly, "Oh no, it's fine. I mean, you told me Feli's secret. It's only fair that she knows about mine. I'm sure she'll think it's totally cool, since we're both, ya know, in the same boat so to speak. Besides, it's not like she's going to tell anyone… right?" She was giving Hungary a somewhat unsure smile, like she wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but she wasn't going to back out now. This was, after all, the intent of coming to Hungary in the first place, so she could have some quality time with another girl as a girl. Also, it really was made better knowing that another country had been going through the same thing she was. She was still a little apprehensive, though. She had only planned on letting one other nation in on the secret.

Hungary gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Feli may be a bit of an airhead, but she's managed to keep her own gender a secret much longer than you have, hasn't she? She won't tell a soul, except maybe her brother Romano, but he probably wouldn't believe her anyways and just think she's making stuff up. Besides, he knows that the both of us would hunt him down and skin him alive if he ever did tell." At this the two shared a laugh, and it finally seemed like Alfred was truly relaxing, beginning to really warm up to the idea.

"Wow, this is just so.. I'm not even sure how to feel about this! I can't wait!" The hyper-excitable Alfred was coming back, her enthusiasm along with her. She suddenly turned to Hungary and once again surprised her with a near crushing hug. "Thanks so much Elizabeta!"

Gasping for breath, the brunette returned the hug as best she could with her arms pinned to her sides. "No… problem… Al… fred…" She took a good gulp of air as soon as her lungs were free.

Quickly deciding what needed to be done, she announced, "Alright. First things first, I need to call Feli and let her know we're going to have a girl's night out. We can work out a date now since you're already here. We need to schedule for a day that all three of us are free." With that said, she quickly got up and looked around for her phone. _Now, where did I last see it?_

As she began looking around, Alfred thought of something. Quickly gaining the attention of her host she said, "Hey, don't tell Feli about me yet. It's best to explain it in person. That way she doesn't accidently say something beforehand."

At this, Hungary gave an approving nod with her phone now in hand. "That's a good thought, I'll tell her it'll be just the two of us, since no one else is supposed to know about her secret anyways. Then she won't chicken out on me either."

Hungary paused, her finger hovering over the call button, and added as an afterthought, "You know, it's not going to be easy to tell her in the first place. She's actually kind of afraid of you, since you're such a powerful nation in the first place." Alfred gave a small shrug and smile in a 'what can you do?' kind of manner, "We can work that out later, I guess." Hungary gave a shrug in return, hit the call button, and brought her phone up to her ear.

**XXX**

"Ve~ Ludwig, we should go do something fun."

"Not now, I'm working."

"But Ludddddy, I'm borrred."

"If you're so bored why not do some work to keep yourself busy."

"But working isn't fun."

The normally cheerful Feli gave a small pout, causing her blond friend to sigh tiredly. Ludwig had been attempting to get work done, but was finding it very difficult with the clingy Italian constantly distracting him. It was a gorgeous day outside, however, this would not sway the serious nation. He had work to get done, documents that needed to be signed or looked over, stuff he needed to read, etcetera etcetera.

Feli on the other hand was quite and utterly bored. Ludwig was being even more unyielding than normal. Usually she would have gotten her way by now. _Why does he have to waste this perfectly good day inside doing work!_ Of course, she knew that it was important, and she also had plenty of her own work to do, but she just couldn't focus with the sun shining through the window and the chirping of birds filling the air.

Feli had just opened her mouth to say something again when they were both startled by her phone ringing. A little flustered at the sudden call it took her a moment to actually find her cell phone and answer.

"Ciao, this is Italy!" She greeted cheerfully, happy for the distraction.

"Hello Feli, this is Elizabeta."

At this Feli quickly stood up and began to excitedly chatter very rapidly. "Elizabeta! Oh how are you? I haven't heard from you since the last world meeting. We really should talk more often. I'm so glad you called I was getting so bored and Ludwig is being so boring just sitting there doing work and telling me to do work and I don't want to work an-"

"Feli, please! Calm down, I actually was just going to ask you about hanging out sometime in the near future."

"Really, oh this is wonderful! We definitely need to get together soon."

"That's why I'm calling, silly. Now, do you have your planner nearby and are you still around Ludwig?"

It was then that Feli realized that Ludwig was still in the room. Feli could be a real scatterbrain sometimes and didn't always know what things were acceptable to talk about and what things are better left unsaid. However, she did have enough sense to realize she should probably take this conversation somewhere else, she didn't want him to overhear something he shouldn't after all.

"Yes, just a moment Elizabeta."

Addressing her German friend, she held the phone away from her ear, "I'm going to talk to Hungary for awhile, but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I'm done! Then we can go do something fun! Ve~!" With that said, she skipped away, happily chatting to her phone.

Germany just stared for a moment and then gave another tired sigh. He really should take this opportunity to get some work done without the distraction. However, even as he resumed working he couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what the two could possibly be talking about. _Does it matter? Knowing Feli they're probably talking about something meaningless and trivial. Honestly, sometimes he can behave so much like a girl. He needs to stop spending so much time with Hungary…_

Germany chose to ignore the fact that Italy actually spent more time with him than with Hungary.

**XXX**

**Uber Long and Over Explained**** Author's Note:** I wonder how many of you guessed Hungary. (For further explanation as to why I chose Hungary check the notes a little farther down). One of the reviews for the last chapter inquired about the relationship between America and Italy and how I planned to build on that. Well, I think you can see where this is going and how I plan to develop that.

Although there weren't many people who proposed theories about what Canada had planned I think the best was one involving Ukraine. I honestly hadn't thought about taking that angle, but I don't think America would have warmed up to that plan very well. I don't think Canada, although being close to Ukraine (romantically or otherwise, however you perceive it), wouldn't trust her with that kind of secret simply because of her relationship to Russia, who he doesn't trust at all (who does really?). Anyways, although it would create a lot more drama I'm not sure how I would write that out plot wise. (Although, had this been a RusAme fic it might have been more logical to take it that direction… hmmm.)

Also, just a note on the plot, I actually have 85% of the main plot planned already, with the other 15% being the extra bits and pieces and how all the loose ends fit together as a whole. It's not all written down, but I know what needs to happen and generally how I want things to turn out. Like for instance when Germany and England find out Italy's and America's secrets respectively, since that's going to be a major point of contention for the characters. Basically what I'm saying is: trust me, I have plan and know where I'm taking this story.

**Notes:**

* Why Hungary?

1) She provided a direct link between America and Italy. My plan was/is that the two of them figure out the truth about each other which would start a friendship/companionship of sorts. This is a major plot point, that they help each other out and such stuff and the like.

2) I needed a female character that America was on good terms with. I researched the political relations between Hungary and America and was surprised to find that the two countries actually share a great relationship politically in real life and don't have any majorly bad history with each other (from what I read, correct me if I'm wrong). This only made the choice that much better.

3) I see Hungary as an empathetic character. I think she would be willing to reach out to America and provide her the extra support she needs.

4) Hungary is a strong female nation who has already made her own among a world filled with male nations. Part of it stems from the fact that when she was young she actually believed she was a boy and so did everyone else. Also, she had (and in my mind still has) the support and protection of her ex-husband (still lover in my headcanon but you don't have to agree) Austria (and Prussia and Germany too). She's had time to earn the respect of the other nations and has a longer history with them than America does.

5) I like Hungary. She's a super rad chick with a frying pan (she was using it before Rapunzel made it cool).

* Regarding the Holy Crown of Hungary. Basically, Hungary has this Holy Crown that has been a major national symbol for the Hungarian people throughout their history (it was worn by their kings in the past). The crown was lost, stolen, returned, and basically juggled around for a long period of time. After WWII it was recovered by a U.S. Infantry Division in Austria. It was then later given to the U.S. for safekeeping from the Soviet Union and was kept in Fort Knox with other priceless artifacts until it was returned to Hungary on January 6, 1978. It was also entrusted with the Hungarian people, rather than the Communist government. It's a really fascinating story and I'm constantly thanking Wikipedia for its massive amount of information (seriously, without I wouldn't know a thing about America-Hungary relations or the Holy Crown story).

* Why is America opening up to Hungary. Well, think about it. She's been keeping this a secret for centuries. She's probably bursting to tell _someone_ the truth. Just so she doesn't have to lie anymore. I realize there are probably other female nations that America could have turned to, but as I mentioned above I had reasons why I chose Hungary for the story. I just hope that all of it is believable and that they are still in character.

Ok, now you lovely readers all get to wait for the upcoming Girl's Night. Expect general girlish fun. Ciao!


	6. Girl's Night

**Author's Note:** Hey all! This chapter we see Hungary, America, and Italy just being girls and having fun.

Theme song for the chapter: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper

Also, I had an inquiry about America and Italy's names. This will be explained in the story later, but basically, America likes the name Alfred and sees no reason to change it. For those uncomfortable calling her Alfred she will insist they just use Al; even if it's still masculine it's less so than Alfred. Feliciano is a pretty easy name to change, as just changing the 'o' to an 'a' makes it feminine. Also, Feli is a fairly gender-neutral nickname.

Also, because I feel like Feli would have a nickname for Elizabeta I decided to use Liza. As far as I know she doesn't have an unofficial official nickname (like Matthew has Mattie) so that's what I'm going to use. Correct me if I'm wrong. Although, later on Alfred is going to call her Lizzy. I just feel like that's something America would come up with, whether Hungary liked it or not.

Anyways, major use of names later on in the chapter. Seriously, I go from half country name, half human name, to pretty much only human names. This is so long, if there is any mistakes I apologize. At this point I'm just done with this chapter.

**I'm really sorry this chapter was late! **I know I said I would update every week sometime between Friday and Sunday but I had _a lot_ going on this past week and weekend. Seriously, finals and our Conference track meet in the same week! I actually wrote the bulk of this on the ride home from the meet. Next chapter will likely be shorter and will definitely be on time since I'm going home Wednesday (summer oh yeah!). So, to make up for this being late the chapter itself is nearly 7000 words (16 pages whut!?). You better enjoy it, darn it! But seriously, have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: Girl's Night**

_Alternative Title: Proper Introductions, Shopping, Nail Painting, and Girl Talk_

**XXX**

The happy Italian was bouncing where she sat. Italy was currently riding in a taxi. Her destination: Hungary's house. She had been told to come over at 3:00 PM sharp, and have an outfit ready to go so they could go shopping as soon as she arrived. All of Italy's things were packed, with an outfit specifically for their public outing packed at the top. She couldn't wear it while traveling to Hungary's house, since that would mean she would have to leave dressed up, and that would make the neighbors suspicious. Plus, she couldn't very well change on the plane. So, she would just have to change at Hungary's place first before they headed out.

Feli was looking forward to tonight. It was going to be so much fun! It had been much too long since her and Elizabeta had last had girl time together. She couldn't wait to go shopping and have her hair played with (excluding the infamous curl) and paint her nails and actually wear a dress! That was probably what she was most excited for.

She had recently bought a cute summery green and white dress, which was currently packed at the top of her suitcase. It had been an impulse buy, actually. She had seen the dress in the store window display and had promptly decided to buy it. When questioned by the salesclerk she had explained it was for her twin sister (not a complete lie). Of course, she had to sneak it past Romano. Had he seen it he would have waited until she was gone and would have returned it, with or without a receipt. It wouldn't have been the first time either. In fact, most of the clothes she had packed were things she had smuggled past her brother and hidden well in the deepest recesses of her room.

The taxi stopped and Italy realized they had reached their destination. She quickly paid and thanked the driver and got her things. She hadn't even reached the front door when it swung open and Hungary flung her arms around the Italian girl in a fierce hug.

"Feli!"

"Liza!"

Both girls pulled back from the hug after a couple seconds and immediately began to giggle. It was amazing how childish the two could get when together. Elizabeta then ushered the other girl inside. "Come on in Feli, you need to get changed and then I have something important I need to talk to you about."

Feli quickly ran off for the guest bedroom, ready to really try on her new dress. She had tried it on only once to make sure it fit, and that had been in the dead of night when her brother had been out. She really didn't want it taken away (she had learned from experience). Once the dress was on she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the guest room. It was amazing how just changing her clothes could transform her from a boy to a girl. Well, letting her natural curves show helped too.

Pleased with her appearance, she went back to Hungary's living room, wanting to show off her cute new dress. As expected, Elizabeta cooed over how cute she looked. "Oh Feli, that dress is so cute on you! It just reminds me of when you were still small and I could dress you up in those cute little outfits." At this she had that faraway look she would sometimes get whenever she was having a 'nostalgic' moment.

Feli, however, wasn't going to let her have this moment; she was ready to hit the town. "Ve~! Those were fun times, even if Mr. Austria wouldn't give me pasta. But now we can go shopping!"

Had Hungary not grabbed her arm and pulled her back the excited Italian would have ran straight out the door, with or without her friend. "Wait! Not yet Feli. I have something I need to tell you. Something important."

Italy gave her a puzzled look and let out a confused "Ve~?". _What was so important that they couldn't leave now?_

Hungary led her excited friend over to the couch and sat down, still holding onto her friend's arm. Didn't want her to runaway now, did she?

"Feli, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise me you're not going to runaway, at least not until I've told you everything. Ok?" Elizabeta was giving her that serious, motherly look she would always get whenever she was going to try and explain something difficult. Italy didn't always like that look. However, she trusted her; after all, Hungary was like a big sister to her.

Italy gave Hungary a sincere smile, "Ok, I promise I won't runaway."

Hungary smiled in return. "Good, now listen closely. I recently got a visit from another country. I'm not going to tell you who yet though. Well, he told me he had something really important to talk to me about. I invited him over and we had a very interesting chat. You understand so far."

Italy nodded. It was easy to understand, although, she wasn't sure why Hungary was telling her this.

At this Hungary gave her a slightly more nervous smile, "Good, cause this is where things become a little... complicated. Well, this country confided in me a secret. Now, by telling you this secret you have to promise not to tell. Although, I'll think you'll understand when I tell you. You see this country, was not really a he, but actually a she."

Hungary paused. Italy tilted her head, "What do you mean? How can a boy be a girl if he is a boy?"

Hungary laughed, "What I mean to say, Feli, is that she is doing the exact same thing you are." She paused again, allowing this to sink in.

It took about three full seconds, and then, "Cosa! You mean there is another country who is pretending to be a boy when they are really a girl!" She sat there for a moment in shock, soaking in the information, and then excitement began to set in and she began to bounce a little where she sat. Hungary was reminded of America, who had done pretty much the same thing when she found out. The two really were alike in a lot of respects. She smiled when she thought about how good of friends the two could become because of this.

Italy then realized that Hungary hadn't told her a very important piece of information: who this country was.

"Who is it, Liza? We could get together and have pasta and talk about boy things and girl things since we have to know about both and we could become friends and we should invite her over to go shopping with us an-mmph!"

Hungary had abruptly put a hand over the excited Italian's mouth, a little surprised at how enthusiastic she had become. Really, she was taking the news very well. Now, however, was the true test. Would she chicken out when she realized who was coming over in the next ten or so minutes?

"Calm down Feli. I've already thought of that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I was afraid you would chicken out on me. I actually already invited her over and she should be here in about ten minutes."

At this Italy nodded, accepting this, but still she asked, "That's ok, but who is it?"

Hungary took a breath, "America."

Italy started a little. She wasn't sure whom she had been expecting, but America certainly wasn't it.

Then she realized it was _America,_ as in the United States of America, as in the nation who was one of the biggest military powers in the world, the nation that practically ended the war in Asia single-handedly during WWII, the nation who went toe-to-toe with Russia and won, the nation who was one of the world's top superpowers. That America.

All of her Italian instincts were telling her to get the heck out of there, but she had made a promise to Liza that she wouldn't. This didn't stop her from freezing up though, her body tensing up. "A-amer-ric-ca?" She couldn't stop herself from stuttering. In her mind she only saw the America she had always known, although, the one her brain imagined up at the moment was much more intimidating (with sharp pointy fangs and a deadly gun in hand). Then, she tried to imagine that same scary American as a female… and her brain started to hurt. She honestly couldn't get rid of the image of the tall, impossibly strong nation looming over her as she cowered in fear.

"Feli. Feli!"

Her thoughts were broken as she realized Hungary was shaking her. She had gotten lost in her imagination again.

Elizabeta looked a little worried. "It's ok Feli! Seriously, America isn't going to scare or hurt you, I promise. I want you to think for a moment Feli. America is in the exact same situation you are. She's been keeping this a secret for a long time and what she needs right now is a friend, and I believe you can be that friend. Please, just, give it a chance." She was giving her an imploring look, trying to convey some sort of hidden message to her.

Italy paused, and she did think about it. As hard as it was for her to imagine a feminine America she knew Elizabeta wouldn't lie to her, not about something like this. _America… just needs a friend?_ She pondered this for a moment, and the more she thought about it the less scary her imaginary America became. She then remembered the normally loud but well-meaning America that she knew from the World Meetings, and suddenly it didn't seem quite so hard to picture herself and America as friends (even if she still had a hard time imaging 'him' as a woman). _Maybe this won't be so bad._

However, she wasn't given any more time to think about it because there was a sudden knocking at the front door. Hungary stood up and put a comforting hand on Italy's shoulder. "There she is now. Come on, I think you two should be properly introduced." With that she grabbed Italy by the elbow and led the still apprehensive Italian to the front door.

**XXX**

America wasn't afraid of anything. (Well, except maybe ghosts… but they don't count!) After all, she was the hero! Everybody loved the hero! However, even heroes could be nervous and Alfred at that moment was beyond nervous. She was so anxious that she hadn't eaten anything all afternoon simply because she didn't want to risk throwing it back up (which was preposterous considering she had an iron stomach thanks to years of eating England's cooking, if she could stomach that she could keep anything from coming back up).

Hungary had assured her that she would take care of explaining things to Italy and would make sure she wouldn't be true to her Italian nature and run at the first sign of danger. This did not, however, make America feel any better. _What if Italy doesn't believe her? What if she decides not to trust me anyways? What if I end up scaring her off and she doesn't want to talk to me?_

Her anxiety had been plaguing her all week. _What should I wear? What should I say? Should I go for a friendly approach with a hug, or keep it professional with just a handshake?_ Of course, she had turned to playing video games with Tony and eating unhealthy snack foods to try and distract herself from her nerves, but that only worked for so long.

Her biggest challenge had been deciding what to wear. Upon opening her closet she was reminded of the fact that all of her regular clothes were fitted for a man. Normally her clothes would suit her just fine (although, nothing was tight or fitted since she couldn't completely flatten her chest, no matter how tight she tried to bind it). However, since she was trying to convince Italy that she was in fact a girl she couldn't just dress as she normally would. But without the binding her clothes didn't fit right, since they were not made with womanly parts in mind. Plus, she realized, much to her embarrassment, that the only type of bra she owned were sports bras that she would wear when at home.

Finally, after much agonizing she decided that she would just wear a sports bra and whatever shirt fit the best. It turned out to be a simple white t-shirt that she would wear around the house, although it wasn't particularly flattering. Still, it was better than a lot of her other shirts and didn't hang quite so awkwardly. Also, it wasn't quite so bad when she threw on her trusty bomber jacket over top. Of course, she changed into her chosen outfit in a public bathroom somewhere in Hungary; she was too paranoid to risk being seen in the States.

Now, however, was the moment that had been causing her so much anxiety: she was standing at Hungary's front door. It was 3:15, right when Hungary told her to show up. Gathering her resolve, she finally knocked (minding her strength as she always did, she had unintentionally broken down enough doors to learn her lesson) and put on her signature 'I can do anything because I'm the Hero' smile.

She wasn't left waiting long before Elizabeta answered the door, smile on her face. "Hello Alfred, I hope your flight went well." America couldn't help but notice how she blinked and took a second glance, after all this was the first time she had seen her without the binding on her chest. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable Alfred gave a nervous laugh. "Hey, Elizabeta. My flight was alright, especially since I slept like a log the entire time." It was then that she noticed Hungary wasn't alone and felt herself doing the same thing Hungary had just done to her.

She had been trying to imagine Italy as a girl ever since she found out the secret, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing _her_ for the first time. Actually, she was very pretty. As a guy she had always looked a little feminine, although she had still been cute (hey, she was still very much a girl and could still at least look even if she couldn't touch). As a girl, or rather as a woman, Italy was an attractive young lady, even with her short boyish hair. Alfred had also not expected her to be so dressed up, and as a result felt very underdressed for the occasion. Not that she could have dressed up in the first place, seeing as she didn't actually own any dresses.

Italy had been giving America the up down in return before her face broke out into a beaming smile. Seeing the American in person reminded Feli just how friendly she was; America was really very fun loving and good-natured even if she was overly loud and ate too many hamburgers. She also had proof now that America was in fact a female, even if it still was a strange sight to see.

Once she had convinced herself that America was indeed not a threat her true Italian charm and personality took over. Italy pushed past the still silent Hungary (who had been waiting for one of them to make a move) and she pulled the taller (and stronger) nation into a friendly hug. America was a little stunned but smiled nonetheless. The Italian pulled back and then began to talk very, very quickly, her cheerfulness and excitement taking over.

"Ciao America! I'm really excited that you'll be joining Liza and I on our girl's night. It is simply wonderful! I didn't think that there was any other nation like me, or was doing the same thing I was. I'm so happy to find I'm not the only girl nation who is pretending to be a boy. I was a little shocked when Liza told me but I am so excited now! It will be so much more fun with another girl to hang out with! This is going to be so much fun! Ve~! I can't wait for the three of us to go shopping and—"

She continued to babble on and on very rapidly and Hungary was beginning to think she would have to physically shut her up again. However, America beat her to it. The blond loudly interrupted her mid sentence (not that Italy really noticed or minded), "Good to see you too, Italy! I'm excited to be here. I was thrilled when Hungary here told me I wasn't alone either. I'm sure we're going to have a ton of fun." She returned the beaming smile, happy that Italy had accepted her so quickly.

Hungary couldn't help but smile as well. Deciding that they had dilly-dallied long enough she clapped her hands together decisively, gaining the other two's attention. "Alright ladies. I do believe it's time to go shopping! Alfred if you want you can just leave your bags in the living room, we can sort out sleeping arrangements later on."

America gave a quick mock salute and did just that, returning with just her phone and wallet. So, the three piled into Hungary's car and were off, ready to hit the town.

**XXX**

First thing on the agenda was to find Alfred an outfit fitting for a young lady. Elizabeta had been quick to interrogate the thoroughly embarrassed American about her wardrobe and had been appalled at the fact that she had next to nothing when it came to feminine attire. It did not help that she didn't really understand women's fashion either. Her flustered defense had been that she had found no need to keep up to date with the latest trends and didn't feel like doing so since she could never really wear it anyways. Either way, they were quick to get the flustered nation some Hungary-approved clothing.

America, although feeling embarrassed about her lack of knowledge with fashion, couldn't deny she was having fun. In fact, she was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. Although, she did voice how strange she felt wearing such fitted clothing when she first put it on, especially since her new outfit emphasized her natural feminine figure. Standing in front of the mirror with her new outfit she couldn't help but stare. She looked so… different. Damn, she actually looked good! Despite how awkward she felt she decided it was worth how attractive it made her feel to be dressed up as a female. Her two companions couldn't help but pause and stare as well. It's not everyday that you see an attractive young man turn into an even more attractive young woman.

The more they shopped the more Feli began to realize what Elizabeta had meant. America, no, _Alfred_, really just needed a friend who could help her and understand what she was going through. Feli couldn't begin to imagine how she would have managed keeping her secret as long as she had without Elizabeta's help. It would have been impossible.

She couldn't help but admire Alfred (or Al as she insisted they call her) for her fortitude and endurance. She had managed to keep her secret, for the most part, by herself for a long time. All the nations knew just how quickly America grew up, practically skipping through adolescence at a pace unmatched by any other nation in history. Also, as a nation she had experienced a lot in her relatively shorter life. To handle all that stress along with keeping her secret safe, Italy couldn't help but admire her courage.

At the same time Feli was commending Alfred, the reverse was taking place as well. Alfred found herself looking at the Italian in a whole new light. For one, she hadn't realized just how smart the Italian could be. It was known fact that Italy was a cheery airhead who couldn't read the atmosphere and never took things seriously, but somehow she had managed to fool all of her neighbors and allies much longer than Alfred had. She had also managed to fool her two closest allies, Germany and Japan, who had spent a lot of time with her during WWII.

Alfred was reminded of just how young she was compared to so many other nations, (which usually bothered her a lot) however, she found she didn't mind so much with Feli. Maybe because she wasn't constantly rubbing it in her face (like some nations she knew, _*cough*China*cough*_) and she actually gave the young nation a lot of encouragement and didn't seem to mind at all that she lacked fashion sense and couldn't quite break all of her more masculine habits.

Elizabeta couldn't help but smile as the two nations interacted. They had, just as she predicted, become fast friends. At first, she had been the one taking the lead and helping Alfred figure out the difference between 'cute but still casual' and 'dressy enough for get-togethers but not classy enough for a business luncheon'. However, she had noticed Feli beginning to take the initiative, and Elizabeta decided that she would step back and let the two get to know each other better. She couldn't' help but give herself a silent pat on the back as she watched them feed off each other and begin to develop a close friendship. It really was turning out to be a great afternoon.

Two and a half hours later the three of them were all shopped out and ready for food. Alfred had actually been complaining the past 30 or so minutes about needing sustenance, while Feli had been whining for the past hour about wanting pasta. So, deciding they were done for the day Elizabeta drove them to one of her top restaurants to eat, the Rézkakas Restaurant. There they enjoyed great food, live music, and some fine wine while they talked about whatever came to mind. After dinner they headed back to Hungary's house to relax.

Once back they changed into some more comfortable clothes and Elizabeta popped in a movie. She then pulled out all of her nail polish and hairbrushes, announcing that she would play with their hair (or as best she could with both of them having such short hairstyles) and they would have to do each other's nails, all while exchanging juicy gossip about famous celebrities, political scandals, and, of course, other nations.

With the movie playing, the three did just that. Although, Elizabeta was a little surprised with Alfred's reaction when she initially went to begin brushing her hair. She had become very defensive when Elizabeta had declared she was going to, "take care of that damn cowlick!" She had gone so far as to place her hands over the piece of hair and shake her slightly pink face, responding with, "Sorry Lizzy, but no way, no how are you touching Nantucket." Of course, this led the ever-innocent Feli to ask why she had named the stubborn strand of hair and why couldn't Elizabeta brush it. This caused her blush to deepen a little more and she simply stuttered out a quick, "Same reason no one touches yours or your brother's curls." This caused Feli to turn slightly red as well, all the while Elizabeta just laughed good-naturedly at the two less fortunate nations.

After that, the three gossiped and chatted about this and that, while the movie played on in the background. It was obvious that Italy was the better of the two when it came to painting nails, although it wasn't all that surprising considering how artistic she was and her considerable skill with a brush, even a small one. However, she did not complain at America's lack of practice, and Alfred was thankful for it. She was still very new to a lot of this girl stuff and was glad that Feli didn't mind at all.

Finally, once the movie was over Elizabeta cleaned up the snacks (she had made popcorn before the movie started) and addressed the two other girls. "Alright, girl talk time."

At this, she received a questioning look from Alfred. "Girl talk time? Haven't we, ya know, been talking?"

Elizabeta gave a little laugh, "Girl talk is different Al. Girl talk is when we talk about girly things with each other and share girly secrets and stuff."

Alfred raised a skeptical eyebrow. "About what?"

Elizabeta gave her a devious smirk that Alfred decided she did not like. "About boys of course."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, is that all. That, that can't be so bad."

She was given a predatory look in return, and suddenly she felt like taking a leaf out of Italy's book and running for the hills. "Oh, well if it's not so bad, then why don't you go first?"

For a moment she had this deer-in-the-headlights look, until she smiled nervously and said, "I'm not sure I know what it is you want me to tell you. Why don't you or Feli go first? Since I don't know what girl talk is supposed to be like."

_Well played_, Elizabeta grumbled to herself. So, she turned to Feli, who had been silent throughout the exchange. The brunette gave a small squeak, knowing she had nowhere to hide from Elizabeta's figurative jaws. "Well then, how about you Feli? Tell us, what do you look for in a man?"

Feli squirmed a little under her friend's gaze. Honestly, she already knew what she wanted in guy, or rather, _who_ she wanted. "I um.. prefer blonds," she said, her voice small.

Elizabeta perked up at this. "Really? You like the blond haired, blue eyed type?"

Feli blushed at the accuracy, but nodded. "Si. Someone with a handsome face and strong body as well."

Alfred, who was quickly catching on to how girl talk worked and had temporarily forgotten that she was the next victim, decided to ask the next question. "What about personality?" Elizabeta gave her an approving look, letting her know that was an acceptable question.

"Well, I like a man who is tough, but not a show-off. He should be smart, but not over-bearing when you talk to him. He needs to be loyal to his family and friends, and his people as well. He's calm and levelheaded, even if he is too serious most of the time and can be very scary when he loses his temper, which can happen when others are being uncooperative or noisy. Actually, most of the time he's pretty scary, and can be very loud too. On the surface he seems stern and humorless, but underneath he's really quite gentle and sweet, and really cares about those he trusts. He isn't the most trusting, but once he let's you in you know you're lucky to have earned such a dear friend. He looks out for those he holds dear and is very protective. And despite having a temper he can also be extremely patient and even gentle, especially when you're having troubles tying your shoes or when you want him to go do something fun but he just wants to work. He's very serious about work, but it's because he's a hard-worker and wants to do his best for others. He will do anything for his friends and family and would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him. Ve~!"

Feli was losing herself in German dreamland, and didn't notice the other two giving each other knowing looks. It was obvious that Feli already had her perfect man picked out, and even someone with only half a brain could see she head over heels in love with a certain blond haired, blue-eyed nation.

That devious smirk worked its way back onto Elizabeta's face. "You make Germany sound like some giant teddy bear. I'd go so far as to say you love him, don't you?"

Her response was a dreamy, "Si." Then she realized what Elizabeta had just said and her blush returned and she gave a little squeak.

Elizabeta laughed and smiled at the flustered Italian. "It's ok Feli, we won't tell. I knew you had a thing for Germany, but I didn't realize just how bad you had it. How long have you loved him?"

"Well, I didn't figure out I actually loved him until shortly after the end of World War II. But I think I started to fall in love much sooner than that... I just never realized it…"

"Aww Feli, that's so adorable. You two would make such a cute couple."

Elizabeta realized after it came out that she had said the wrong thing. Tears began to well up in Feli's hazel-brown eyes and not two seconds later she began to downright bawl her eyes out. She could have smacked herself in the forehead for making that kind of comment. Of course they couldn't be a couple. Germany didn't know the truth, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

Quickly she moved to Feli's side and pulled her into a comforting hug, which was gladly accepted (Italy was never one to hold grudges). "Oh Feli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just, forget sometimes when it's just us." She ran her hands through the short auburn hair, shushing her like a mother would a crying child.

Alfred sat awkwardly off to the side, not sure what do. Honestly, she wasn't sure what had set the Italian off so bad. Realization struck when the still upset Italian mumbled through her tears and Elizabeta's hair, "I wish I didn't have to hide so we could just be together. Ve~"

Feli really loved Germany, or rather Ludwig, with all her heart. But her love wasn't being returned, and Alfred felt her heart go out to the sweet Italian girl who she now considered a close friend. _If only Germany knew the truth._ But Alfred knew that wouldn't, couldn't, happen.

It took Feli a few minutes to calm down and stop crying. Every now and then she would sniffle, not completely recovered. Elizabeta had gotten her some Kleenexes as well as some chocolate, telling her it was the best medicine for an aching heart. Feli disagreed, telling her pasta could cure everything and anything, but she accepted the chocolate nonetheless.

Elizabeta gave her a sympathetic smile. "It'll be ok Feli. Don't give up hope, but don't let it get you down. You never know, someday may come when the two of you can be together." At this Feli smiled, but then the deviously playful Elizabeta suddenly returned, "Then you two can make out all you want."

The embarrassed and still a little depressed Italian blushed red and she proceeded to hide her face in her pillow, signaling she was done talking for a while.

_One down, one to go._ Elizabeta turned to Alfred, who suddenly looked a little ill. "So, Al. How about you? Have any love-interests like our sweet Feli here?"

Alfred gulped and glanced around for some sort of exit. She really didn't want to talk about her own feelings involving guys. "Love-interests?" She stalled, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Elizabeta wasn't going to let her get away. "Yeah, you know, like a crush. You can't look me in the eye and honestly tell me you haven't had a crush on a guy before?"

She squirmed a little where she sat. "N-no I guess not. I mean, I guess I've had, crushes before."

Elizabeta smirked. "Spill it girl. We've got all night. Why not tell us about your first crush?"

_Great_. Alfred thought a sarcastically. She took a deep breath, mustering her courage for what might come. "Well, my first crush was actually a nation."

At this point Feli had rejoined the conversation, interested in where this was going. "Really? Who?"

Alfred was blushing now, and she mumbled out, "Prussia."

Elizabeta gave her a wide-eyed, surprised look. "Prussia!? When was this?"

Alfred began to pick absentmindedly at her newly painted nails, "During my revolution. Him and some of his soldiers came over to teach my troops how to fight and, well, I just thought he was really cool at the time."

At this Elizabeta couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Don't you mean awesome." The three shared a laugh at this.

"Yeah, something like that. Well, at that point I hadn't met many other nations and he just, stood out. After awhile though, I started to look up to him more as a big brother figure than anything else. Besides, he wasn't there for long. After my revolution he headed back home and I didn't see him again for quite awhile."

Elizabeta could tell there was nothing more behind that story, but knew that she had more information to spill. "Alright, so you had a crush on Prussia. Who else?"

Alfred's blush, which had died a little, returned. "Well, I've only really had a few serious crushes after that. I had a small crush on Spain and Denmark at one point, but those were short lived. At one point, before the first World War, I actually had a really serious crush on Russia."

This surprised both girls. Elizabeta asked skeptically, "Russia!? Seriously? But you two are constantly fighting with vague insults and veiled threats, even after the end of the Cold War."

At this she shook her head. "This was before all that. There was a time, before he went communist and was plotting world domination, that we got along really well. In fact, we were fairly good friends, and I really liked him at the time. Although, I think even then I knew it would never really work out, even if we could, you know, actually date and all that. He's too controlling and I'm too independent. I'd be hard to make it work."

Elizabeta nodded at this, but she still had a hard time believing that. Although, it was hard to imagine America and Russia ever being good friends in the first place after having witnessed the Cold War for so many years. She was surprised when Feli asked the next question. "Ve~ So who else did you really like?"

At this Alfred blushed the brightest yet and suddenly avoided all eye contact, and Elizabeta could tell that this next crush was not just another past infatuation she could talk about in a detached manner. These feelings were still strong to get that kind of reaction. The predatory smirk was back. "Ohhh. I think a better question is, who do you currently have a crush on?"

Alfred squirmed where she sat, knowing she'd been caught. She really needed to work on her poker face. "It's nothing serious. Really, just a small crush, nothing more. I mean, he's one of my good friends and he's really cool, so it's makes sense that I like him, just a little bit. Really, it's no big deal."

Elizabeta curiosity had flared up and she was definitely going to get this information out of her if even if it took all night. "Obviously, it is a big deal. Who are you trying to convince here, Feli and I or yourself?"

Feli, who was just as curious as Hungary, piped up, "Don't worry, we won't tell. Your secret is safe with us. Ve~"

Alfred, knowing how tenacious Elizabeta could be to learn the truth, gave in, knowing she'd end up giving away the answer sooner or later. Really, all the other two had to do was start guessing and they'd hit the right answer eventually anyway. Plus, she knew that this knowledge would stay between the three of them. With an embarrassed groan she finally mumbled out, "I kind of like Japan…"

Feli was the first to react, smiling cheerily. "You have a crush on Japan? Oh, it actually makes a lot of sense! You and Kiku do spend a lot of time together."

Elizabeta, however, wasn't satisfied. There was more Alfred wasn't telling them. "So, you have 'small crush' on Japan. Mind telling us when this all started?"

Alfred, thinking she had been done, looked even more uncomfortable. "I'm not entirely sure honestly. I guess, I've just always been… attracted to him, although it wasn't always really, you know, like a crush."

"What do you mean, ve~?"

"I mean, I'd first heard about him through England all those years ago, and I wanted to meet him. I knew his country was in isolation and I was honestly just curious. Of course, there were political reasons for establishing contact with Japan, but me personally, I was really interested in learning more about his country. When I first met him I was, fascinated. His culture was so different and interesting after being closed off from the outside world for so many years. It intrigued me. After that initial meeting we became friends and I had the opportunity to learn more about his people and culture."

Elizabeta nodded and laughed a little, "You persistent Americans were able to do something a lot of his neighbors weren't able to do. So, when did you start to develop a _crush_ on him?"

Alfred seemed to get very uncomfortable at this. "Well… I kind of had a small crush on him for a while after that, until…" a pained look crossed her face, "… World War II."

Both Hungary and Italy flinched at the mention of the war. Most affected countries did when the war was verbally mentioned. It was not a happy memory for any of them. America noticed the reaction and quickly moved on.

"Sorry, I'll just, uh, skip over that part, since you both know how that went. So, anyways, after that things were kind of tense between Kiku and I. The war had left us both on edge with each other. Finally things came to a head when he just snapped and we had this really intense argument. It was the first time I ever heard him yell… but we both calmed down and were able to talk about things and basically agreed to put what happened behind us. We were able to fix up our broken friendship and somehow we became closer friends because of it. Somewhere along the way I ended up developing these… feelings for him again."

Still not satisfied, Elizabeta asked, "Well, when did you notice that you liked him?"

"Sometime in the 90's…"

At this Elizabeta gave her this slightly skeptical look, before it became a knowing one. "Really? Nearly two decades, hmm? How long did all your other crushes last? Certainly not as long."

Alfred simply gave her a tentative shake of the head.

Elizabeta felt a smirk make its way onto her face. "I think you've been denying your feelings, Al. If you're 'little crush' has lasted this long I would say that those feelings are much stronger than you claim they are."

Alfred turned bright red and looked a little horrified. "Nononono. I, I don't, it's just a crush, nothing more. I can't, I'm not in love with Kiku." She choked when she realized what she said. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, enjoying this much more than she should. "Mmhmm. Just remember, I wasn't the one who mentioned love, you were."

Flustered and thoroughly embarrassed, Alfred decided to try and take the offensive. "W-well, what about you, Lizzy? What's your opinion on boys?"

Elizabeta smirked; Alfred would have to do better than that. "Me? Well, I, unlike you two, have actually been in a serious relationship, and even though Roderiech and I had to politically cut ties we are still very much together."

Apparently, Alfred did have better, because the next thing she said made Elizabeta choke and sputter. "Oh, so then Gilbert was lying to me when he told me that story about the two of you getting ice cream that one time?"

In response a pillow made sudden contact with her face, taking her completely by surprise and knocking her backwards. Elizabeta was merciless and didn't hold back anything in her righteous fury. Alfred quickly retaliated, grabbing her own pillow and whipping it around at Elizabeta's face, laughing as she did so. It wasn't long before Feli was dragged into the fray and the three were soon laughing and giggling as they bludgeoned each other with pillows. It wasn't long before Feli pulled out a white flag from who-knows-where. Where it came from and how she could pull it out of thin air, neither Elizabeta nor Alfred knew. Either way, it didn't matter. The three girls just talked and laughed the rest of the night before finally falling asleep, happy and relaxed in each other's company.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh… I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it was a lot to write. Goodness... I don't even want to write this note.

So, we see a developing friendship between America and Italy. I think the two, male or female, could be really good friends and I tried to play on that in this chapter. So yeah. Hope they're still in character throughout the whole thing.

I don't really feel like writing anymore for this right now. I might update it later with some actual notes about the chapter… maybe…

Have a fantastic day everyone!


	7. Big Plans, a Spy, and Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:** Howdy y'all! Hope y'all are havin' a rootin' tootin' week! So, it's time for another world meeting and as you can probably tell from the chapter title some pretty serious plot development is going down. Seriously, it's so much fun mucking with these characters.

**Late Update… Again:** I know I said I'd be on time for this chapter, yet I'm even later than the last one. Well, I hadn't realized how busy I would be this early in the summer. I've had a lot going on and so writing has taken a backseat to a lot of things. Plus, I didn't realize just how long this chapter was going to end up. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being patient. I'll try and be on time this next week. I should be since the next chapter really shouldn't be that long.

**I just want to thank you all for reading and give a thank you to all those who have given me review so far! I seriously love every review I get and it motivates me to keep going with this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Warning!:** Romano = swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 7: Big Plans, a Prussian Spy, and an Eavesdropping Englishman**

**XXX**

Humming a merry little tune America packed away the last of her clothing. Satisfied, she headed for the bathroom to grab her toiletries. It was time for another world meeting, this time in Italy. Just thinking about the country brought up all the good memories America had recently made with said country's personification (well, one of them). It had been a couple months since the first official girl's night, and the three of them had managed to make time to get together at least once a month since. It was very quickly becoming one of Alfred's favorite traditions, her other favorites being sibling hang out time with Matthew and all day video game tournaments and anime/manga/movie marathons with Kiku.

The three girls had done a lot of different things since they started hanging out. Of course, they continued to go shopping, but they also would go watch a movie (usually a romantic comedy picked out by Hungary, which always made her and Italy cry and America laugh), or they would go to an amusement park (America always trying to drag Italy on the scary roller coasters but always failing to actually get her on one), or just go sight-seeing around Hungary (Hungary, although knowing everything there was to know about everything they saw, didn't mind showing off her country at all). All in all, it was a lot of fun and the three were becoming very close friends.

Standing in front of her suitcase she realized she's been spacing off and quickly checked her watch. "Crap! I'm going to miss my flight!" Giving her things a fast look over she gathered up everything and took off for her car. On her way out of the house she passed by her alien friend Tony, who was chilling on her couch with a new video game. Rushing out the front door she called out behind her, "See ya Tony! Don't throw any more wild parties without my permission, you hear! I don't want to find the house wrecked like last time!" Not expecting a response, she didn't wait for one, as she quickly took off for the airport.

Tony just kept playing his video game as if nothing had happened.

**XXX**

Blue, red, yellow: all the primary colors. Italy always found it so fascinating that so many different colors could be created from just those fundamental three. Painting had always been one of her favorite hobbies, ever since she was just a young country. It was just so relaxing, and she was quite talented as well. Since the meeting was being held in her country she didn't have to worry about packing or traveling, so instead she was doing something she loved to pass the time.

As her hands did the work her mind began to wander. She couldn't wait to get to the meeting. She would not only get to see Germany (she always looked forward to seeing him) but she would also get to see America. The two of them (along with Hungary) had become very close friends over the past couple months. She wasn't sure how she and the American hadn't become friends before Hungary brought the two together. Alfred was so fun and outgoing and loved food just as much as she did! The two of them were like peas in a pod and she couldn't wait to see her new friend again.

Her painting and pondering was interrupted when the door was slammed open and her obviously angry brother stormed in. Startled, she dropped her paintbrush and gave a surprised squeak, "Fr-fratello?"

"What the hell, Feli!? I know you're lazy but we're hosting the world meeting damnit! Quit being so fucking lazy and do your job for once!" He then noticed the dropped paintbrush, currently smearing bright red paint all over the floor. "Fuck! Look what you did! That's going to leave a stain!"

He was cut off when his sister (who was now crying) began hugging him fiercely, sobbing out, "Mi dispiace! I won't do it again fratello!"

Romano groaned and smacked himself in the forehead; he'd made her cry again. He awkwardly patted her head, trying to be comforting but firm at the same time. "Seriously, calm down. Pull yourself together; we have a meeting to run. You don't want the potato bastard to think we're a bunch of idiots do you?" He figured the chance to impress Germany (as much as he hated it) would motivate his easygoing _(*cough*lazy*cough*_) sister to at least try to help him manage the world meeting for once.

It apparently worked because the tears were suddenly gone and a hopeful smile quickly replaced them. "We can't let Germany think that! We will be the best hosts ever and prove to Germany that we are a strong country! Ve~!"

Romano rolled his eyes; _At least she's willing to work now._ "Whatever, now hurry the fuck up and get to work!" With that he pushed her off of him (she hadn't let go yet, she really needed to learn about personal space) and sharply turned and stormed out the door. "And clean up that paint before it stains the carpet, idiota!"

Italy gave a quick, "Ve~! No problema, fratello!" Then thinking about how proud Germany would be she began to clean up her art supplies. She paused briefly to look over her work and gave a sad little smile. She would just have to finish her painting later.

**XXX**

"Aw, come on Mattie. Don't be so doom and gloom. I'm sure you'll get your turn to speak this time."

Canada rolled his eyes. "I doubt that…"

America gave him a pat on the back (which almost sent him face first into the ground), "Seriously, you just need to speak up once in awhile and not be so quiet."

The two siblings were walking to the meeting room, passing by many of the other currently empty rooms in the large Italian meeting hall. They passed some other countries, but for the most part they ignored them. Although, America was receiving some strange looks. Who on earth is he talking to?

Canada sighed. "Easy for you to say."

"America!"

The two blonds had just entered the meeting room and where almost immediately stopped by an already irritable England. America immediately started to wave her hand (arm) wildly through the air. "Hey Artie! What's up?"

Said country harrumphed as he approached them, his abnormally large eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, "Must you call me that? You bloody git."

America laughed and flashed her signature 'I'm the Hero' smile. "Ahahaha! Don't pretend you don't like it."

England's frown turned into a scowl. "You're just as bad as that bloody frog."

As if summoned by England's 'affectionate' nickname the flirtatious blond suddenly appeared behind him, an absolutely devious look on his face. "Ohonhonhon! Did you miss me Angleterra? I didn't know you cared so much." While saying this, his hands had been exploring the indignant nation's body and seriously offending his personal space. Not that it was all that surprising.

In retaliation, England elbowed the perverted nation and would have smacked him over the head had he not gotten out of the way as fast as he did. "What do you think you're doing you damn frog! Keep you're filthy, perverted hands off of me!"

France just laughed, "Ohonhonhon! You are so easy to rile up, it is just so much fun I couldn't resist the opportunity."

America laughed as well, "Ahahahaha! Seriously you two get a room! Ahahahaha!"

Canada gave an exasperated, "Al, you're not helping." However, he was completely and utterly ignored. The scandalized look on England's face only made America laugh even louder. "You stay out of this! Nobody asked your opinion!"

The other countries paid this no heed, as this was a common occurrence. However, what happened next was most certainly not, and every nation in the immediate vicinity could only stare as the scene unfolded.

"America!"

There was a blur of motion and America was suddenly hugged (tackled) by none other than North Italy. This in itself startled a few of the nations. Italy, although friendly and affectionate, was usually frightened by America and it was uncommon for the two to be seen talking for reasons other than business. The rest of the nations were even more startled when America returned the greeting with just as much enthusiasm and familiarity.

"Hey little Italian dude! Good to see you too! How've you been?"

Italy began to rock excitedly back and forth on her heels. "Everything has been great! I was doing more work on my painting yesterday, you need to come over soon and see it! It's coming along really well. Ve~!"

"Really? Awesome! I bet it's looking great! I mean, it looked pretty good when you showed me the sketches, so it's just got to look even better with some color. Maybe we can hang out later after the meeting and you can show me how it's coming along."

Now, nearly every nation present was staring. Italy and America (either being unable or choosing not to read the atmosphere) didn't notice the attention. However, the most shocked were England and Germany, and it was plainly seen on their faces. England's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide; he seemed unable to believe what was happening. Germany's shock was much more contained, but for the normally serious nation it was strange to see him so startled.

The moment was broken when Romano, who had not noticed the strange scene, yelled across the room, "Veneziano! Get your ass over here and help me you lazy idiota!"

Italy yelled back, although much more cheerily, "Alright Romano! I'm coming!" Turning to America she said, "We can talk more after the meeting. Ciao!" With that, she skipped away to help her grumpy brother.

France was the first to recover. He gave America a questioning look. "I didn't know you and Italy were such good friends."

America just waved it off. "Oh yeah, we're totally buds! He's a lot of fun and super cool. Also, he makes amazing pasta!"

This brought England back to reality and he finally stopped gapping like a fish, rounding on his former colony with a fierce look. "It sounds like you two have spent a lot of time together. When did all this happen and how on earth did the you two become friends since the last world meeting?"

Unbeknownst to the three (four) blond nations, the other countries who had witnessed the event were shamelessly eavesdropping, waiting to hear America's answer as well. America just flashed that brilliant, sparkling smile, "Well, isn't it obvious? Other nations are finally recognizing how great I am, because…" cue dramatic pose, "I'm the Hero!"

The eavesdropping countries groaned. Typical America.

England was about to retort when there was a loud shout. "Hey! Everybody sit down and shut up! We're starting the meeting so find your seats and be quiet so we can get this over with." Romano was scowling fiercely and looked like he would rather be anywhere but at a world meeting. Veneziano (Italy was only called this if the two Italies were hosting) was swaying back and forth, a dopey grin on her face, thinking about how impressed Germany was going to be.

However, what she failed to realize was that he was still trying to get over his shock. _Italy and America… friends?_ For some reason, this did not sit well with Germany. However, he put up on his business (poker) face and went to sit down. The other countries followed suit, and the world meeting began.

Although, not everyone was paying that much attention to what was going on. England in particular was to busy trying to puzzle out this most recent development. _When did Italy and America become friends!? Is this part of whatever America is trying to hide from me? What is his secret? I'm going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another!_

**XXX**

Hungary quickly walked down the hall before stopping at the room she was looking for. She quickly looked both ways down the hallway, and seeing no one she stealthily slipped into the room. She was in an empty study room with cushy chairs and tall bookshelves. There was a long couch in the room as well, facing a large window that had a magnificent view of the gardens outside the building, with the couch's back turned towards Hungary.

Momentarily forgetting herself, she walked towards the couch, admiring the beautiful grounds. However, she stopped before she reached it when she heard the door open softly and America slipped into the room. Hungary was about to say something but stopped when America put a finger over her lips, signaling her to be quiet. There was silence, and then soft footsteps outside in the hall passed by the door. America made them wait a full minute and a half before she turned to Hungary.

"Sorry Lizzy, but you can never be too careful with England. After Feli made that big scene earlier he's been keeping a close eye on me the entire meeting. I was practically interrogated at lunch when I got your text. I had to do some pretty quick thinking to get him off my back. He's knows something's up and is going to do all he can to figure it out." America gave a tired sigh. She really should be grateful, he had taken a long time to catch on after all.

Hungary gave her a slightly worried look, "Hmm, that's not good. Well, we'll just have to deal with that later. Right now, we just need to wait for Feli to show up."

The two didn't have to wait long. There was a soft knock on the door and America opened it to admit the last of their trio. The brunette gave them a goofy grin, "Sorry I'm a little late. Ludwig asked me if I was doing anything later and I was so busy making plans I didn't realize I was late."

Hungary waved this off, "It's fine Feli. You're here now and that's what counts."

America, who had looked on edge ever since she showed up, was the first to ask. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Hungary noticed she hadn't dropped her 'man-voice' yet.

"Well, I wanted to let you both know that I have something a little different planned for our girl's night next month." She was now smiling and the other two could tell she was excited. "There is going to be a masquerade ball held on the first Saturday of next month in Budapest, and the three of us are going to be there as honored guests."

There was a pause and then Italy gasped with excitement. "Really! Oh that sounds like so much fun! We'll get all dressed up and do our hair all fancy and wear beautiful gowns. Ve~!"

America, however, was not so easily sold on the idea. Her paranoia was flaring up and she couldn't shake the feeling that things were not going to go very well. It had actually bothered her the moment she walked into the room. Why did she have that feeling that she was being watched?

"I don't know Lizzy. I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

Hungary looked like she was ready for the opposition and didn't seem disheartened in the least. "Why not? It's a masquerade ball, everyone will be wearing masks. So even if someone who will recognize you is there they won't know it's actually you. Plus, your hair will be all done up and anyone looking for you there won't be looking for a woman. It's the perfect opportunity for us to get gussied up and just have a great time. We haven't bought you a dress yet, so I think it's time we fixed that."

America paused. It did sound like a pretty good plan. Still, her paranoia held her back. Why did it feel like something was going to mess up their plans?

Unknowingly, her voice slipped into its natural pitch. "I don't know…"

Hungary suddenly grabbed Italy and dragged her into a side-hug, giving America her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please Alie. For Feli and me? It will just be one night. What could go wrong?"

Italy caught on, piping up, "It wouldn't be any fun without you! Please join us."

America, making up her mind, pushed her paranoia into the background and ignored the nagging voice in the back of head. She smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Alright, why not? It does sound like a pretty solid plan."

The two brunettes squealed excitedly and hugged the blond nation. Hungary then gave the two the date and general information about the ball. Thus, the planning began. About five minutes later they decided to split up. They would be in contact and could work out the finer points later. America left first, hoping to catch up to either her brother or Japan before either of them left. Italy left next about a minute later, looking for her brother as well, who was probably going to chew her out for ditching him unexpectedly. Hungary was the last to leave, looking briefly over her shoulder out the window. It really was a nice view of the gardens.

The door closed softly, clicking as it shut. The air was still, but the room was most definitely not empty. There was the sound of clothes against fabric as the white-haired ex-nation sat up from where he was laying on the couch. His red eyes quickly scanned the room, making absolutely sure that he was truly alone.

Prussia had (once again) invited himself to the world meeting. However, Germany had caught him before it started this time and had forcefully removed him from the meeting room. Prussia, being more than a little miffed, had gone exploring and wound up sitting on a couch, admiring the nice gardens. He had actually fallen asleep sprawled out on the comfortable furniture, only to be woken up by voices.

It had taken him a moment to figure out what he was listening to, but once he did, he was shocked to say the least. He was quick to realize that his presence wasn't known, and having experienced first hand the wrath of Hungary, he had wisely decided to keep it that way. He also didn't have to imagine just how badly America could (and would) beat him up had he been found out. He had gone out drinking with her (as he had recently learned, his friend was in fact a woman) and Denmark plenty of times to know what she was capable of.

The ex-nation just sat there for a moment, still absorbing all that he had just learned. Secretly, Prussia had always had his doubts about Italy's true gender. He remembered meeting the little nation when she was still small, dressed in that pale green maid's dress, cleaning Austria's house like a little servant. Prussia had actually wanted the little nation to come be his maid, but he knew neither Austria nor Hungary would give her up that easily.

When the little nation had grown up some it was made known that she was actually a boy, something Prussia had always had a hard time accepting. Even as time passed he had to remind himself that Italy was a boy, not a girl. Now though, he knew that he had been right the whole time, and apparently Hungary had known the truth all along. _Knowing her it was probably her idea, unawesome witch._

What had really surprised him though, was the fact that America wasn't actually a guy either. Looking back though, it made so much more sense. He remembered the first time he had met Alfred. He (or rather she, he reminded himself) had been a dirt-smeared soldier, doing the best she could to help her people. However, when Prussia had come over during her revolution, she and her troops were in serious need of some help. He, being the awesome person he was (and still is), had stepped in and whipped the American troops into shape, teaching them how it was done.

Prussia remembered how much Alfred had looked up to him during that time, and specific memories began to resurface. America choosing not to bath with the other men. America becoming really defensive whenever women were ill spoken of. America never changing with the other guys and always wearing a shirt, regardless of the heat. There's truth behind the saying, "hindsight is 20-20."

As the new knowledge began to sink in the cogs in Prussia's brain began to turn. A devious smile soon made its way onto his face. "This is just too perfect."

Quickly standing up, he dashed for the window.

**XXX**

America's behavior had been driving England up the wall the entire meeting, but this took the cake. _What is he hiding!?_

The blond nation had stalked the American all over the building. England knew that America was aware he was being followed; otherwise he would not have backtracked nearly as much as he did. England also knew that America was extremely paranoid, and would do anything to keep England from following him if he didn't want to be followed.

After the meeting America had talked briefly with... someone. Who was it again? Oh, Canada! He needed to work on remembering his name. Anyways, after talking with Canada, America had abruptly left, talking to no one else on his way out. This was just another strange occurrence to add to the list of unusual things that had happened that day. First, it was Italy, then, that text at lunch.

England had opted to eat with America for a change and had joined him and his doppelganger (he already had forgotten his name…) for lunch. France (bloody pest) had, of course, invited himself along. America had gotten the text during lunch, which was strange. Their bosses knew where they were and that they were busy, so who could possibly have texted him? He waved it off, saying it was just a reminder from Tony telling him to grab milk on his way home. England wasn't convinced though and had kept on the lookout for more suspicious behavior. Leading to where he was now, stalking America through the building and said nation tried to get him off his tail.

The stalking nation looked around the most recent corner into the hall America had just turned in to. He was surprised when he found it empty. There were a few doors in the hall, so most likely America had just entered one. England silently crept down the hall, listening carefully at the doors. He almost stopped when he heard the faintest of breathing behind the one to his right. However, he didn't stop, but instead kept silently stalking down the hall. He didn't want America to know he knew where he was.

Once around the corner at the other end England began to formulate a plan. He couldn't listen at the door; that would be too obvious. He didn't have much time to find an alternative way in and he was sure there wasn't another door into that particular room. Suddenly, there were quick footsteps down the hall and a soft knock of wood and England was just able to catch sight of Italy entering the room he was now certain America was hiding in.

England brainstormed and imaged the layout of the building. If he remembered right, that room should have a view of the gardens outside, meaning there was a window. If he was lucky the window would be open and he could listen in to the private meeting unseen.

Taking off quickly he made his way out of the building. Once outside he stealthily made his way over to the window he was certain connected to the room America and Italy were in. Much to his misfortune the window was closed, however, he could still peek into the room and see what the two were up to.

He carefully edged up towards the far corner of the window, hoping to not be noticed. However, he drew back sharply when he saw, not America or Italy, but Prussia. _What the bloody hell is Prussia doing in there?_

Quickly he peeked in again. Prussia hadn't noticed him, and was instead staring at the ceiling from where he lay on the couch, hidden from the view of anyone else in the room. However, even from an angle England could clearly see the surprise (or rather, shock) in his face. He seemed to be listening in to the conversation on the other side of the couch, which England then turned his attention to.

He was shocked to see that it was not just America and Italy, but Hungary as well. _What is going on here!?_

England couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could see that Italy was excited about something while America looked somewhat apprehensive. Hungary must have been talking at the moment, England couldn't be sure since her back was turned to the window. America said something. Hungary pulled Italy towards her into a side-hug. A pause. America smiled, gave the two a thumbs up, and said something else. The other two became excited and hugged America, who laughed (England could hear that through the glass, although faintly).

The three talked some more, before the three finally broke up the meeting. America left first, then Italy. England nearly jumped out of his skin when Hungary suddenly turned around and looked out the window. He had apparently ducked in time, because the next time he dared to look in again she was gone. However, Prussia was now sitting up, looking at the door. England couldn't see his face, but could tell from how still he was that he was thinking hard about something. _Probably whatever those three were talking about._

He was startled again when Prussia suddenly jumped up and rushed to the window. England was lucky there were bushes, otherwise Prussia would have noticed him as soon as he flung the window open. Prussia, however, was not thinking about checking for creepers. Instead he gave a sharp whistle. There was an almost immediate response. _"Pepepep!"_

"Gilbird, little buddy, you're not going to believe what I just found out!"

_What has him so excited? What did he overhear?_

The little yellow bird, flew around his master's head, chirping happily. Prussia watched him, unable to contain his excitement. "I need you to take a note for me. On the first Saturday of next month there is going to be a masquerade ball in Budapest and we need to be there. We cannot miss this! It's going to be so awesome! I have the most awesome plan ever! Now all I have to do is figure out how to get West to go along with it." He stroked his nonexistent beard. "Maybe it's time to break out that old blackmail. Hmmm. No, not yet. We might be able to convince him without it. Come on, Gilbird, we need to go find him now!"

With that, the little bird perched on his master's head and the ex-nation took off, not even bothering to close the window. England couldn't believe his luck. Sure, he still didn't know what on earth the three were planning to do at a masquerade ball, but he was that much closer to figuring out the truth. He had a starting point now. _I need to call my boss and let him know I'm going to be out the first Saturday of next month._

**XXX**

"Hallo Japan, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Japan turned around to see his old ally striding towards him. "Oh, Germany-san. What is it you want to talk about?"

He noticed right away that something was bothering the blond nation. He didn't outright show it on his face, but Japan had spent enough time with him that he could pick up those little signs that indicated that he was troubled by something.

"I was actually wondering if you knew anything about Italy and America's new friendship. You and America are close friends, has he told you anything about this?"

Japan couldn't say he was surprised by the question. He had also witnessed the rather strange scene earlier, and was also quite shocked by the new development. But he could say in all honesty that he was surprised that Italy had not said anything to Germany. The two shared a very strong bond, whether or not they consciously realized it, and Italy shared practically everything with Germany.

In answer he shook his head, "No, America-san has not told me about it. I just learned about it this morning. Has Italy-san not told you anything about their new friendship?"

Germany fidgeted a little at this and Japan could tell that this was bothering him a lot for him to fidget. "No, he hasn't." He seemed like he wanted to say more but wasn't sure if he should. Usually Japan would sense the mood and refrain from speaking, however, he could tell his German friend wasn't going to say anything more unless prompted.

"It is bothering you." It wasn't a question, and Germany didn't deny feeling such. His normal impassive frown deepened a little. "Yes, it is. Italy tells me everything. What he ate for breakfast, his most recent painting, about some stray cat he found. Yet, he didn't tell me that he's become friends with America. Last I knew, Italy was frightened by America. How did they become friends? I just, don't understand."

Germany glanced around, making sure they were not being overheard. "I am not saying I think America will try to hurt Italy, but… I am worried about him." Germany glanced briefly at Japan, before looking away, "I… don't entirely trust America."

Japan nodded in understanding. Germany didn't know America that well personally, so it was very understandable that he would not put a lot of trust in him, especially when it came to Italy. Germany, although always complaining about him being a pest, was extremely protective of Italy. Although he was always trying to toughen up his much weaker friend he was also very sheltering of him, wary of any real danger and possible harm coming to Italy. To Germany, America was a possible threat, and he was worried about Italy's safety.

Japan tried to alleviate his friend's worries. "Please, do not worry, Germany-san. I know America-san very well, and although Alfred-san may be over enthusiastic and not always think ahead, he is also well meaning and a kind person at heart, and can sometimes be mature if the situation truly calls for it." He gave his blond friend a small, reassuring smile.

Germany still seemed unhappy about the whole thing, but he sighed in consent. "I'll trust your judgment, but I'm still going to worry about Italy." He then added in an exasperated undertone, "When do I ever not worry about the clumsy fool?" Germany looked thoughtful for a moment, finally contemplating the idea of a genuine friendship between the two nations. "You know, I can see how they could be friends; they actually have quite a bit in common. They are both outgoing and friendly, both get excited over the strangest things, and they even have strange food obsessions. It's kind of weird how similar they are."

This caused the dark-haired nation to pause, but not before he nodded in agreement, "Hai. They do share some common personality traits and they did seem like they were becoming good friends earlier." Germany nodded but didn't add any more. Japan didn't notice the lapse in conversation; he had just started to think about the implications of this new friendship between America and Italy.

Japan was very aware of the fact that he was one of America's, no, one of _Alfred's_ closest friends outside of his family. He was one of his few friends actually. America and Lithuania still had a good relationship, he had this strange love/hate friendship with Belarus (he had called it 'mutual understanding,' whatever that meant), and he would go drinking and hang out with Denmark and Prussia every now and then, but other than that, not many nations had a close, personal bond with Alfred besides England, France, and Canada.

Kiku felt that he shared a strong friendship with Alfred, and he would be lying if he said he didn't value his friendship with him. In fact, he cherished it. For better or for worse, without America and his government his country might have never reached where it was today after the issues surrounding World War II. The war itself had nearly destroyed their friendship, but somehow they had managed to pick up all the broken pieces of their friendship and put it back together even better than it was before. Kiku no longer blamed Alfred for what happened during the war. Something all nations learned at some point was that it is easier to forgive and forget, even if many don't always succeed in doing so (England and France being a prime example). What happened had happened, and nothing could change it. Kiku and Alfred had been able to move on, and now they were very close friends.

Political matters aside, Kiku liked Alfred. For one, he was a lot of things he wasn't. Alfred was loud, excitable, hyperactive, childish, immature, nosy, adventurous, and always eager to try new things. However, he was also very kind-hearted and was willing to go out of his way to help people who needed a hero (although, sometimes he tried to help those who didn't need help and didn't want a hero). To Kiku, Alfred was fun and wild and free. Alfred intrigued Kiku greatly, and although he could stress him out, Alfred seemed to have a relaxing effect on him as well. Kiku genuinely liked Alfred and considered him to be one of his best friends. Alfred was a free spirit, and dared to do everything and anything and was always willing to bring (and sometimes drag) along his much more reserved friend.

Something Kiku had never quite understood was why Alfred liked him so much. Compared to him, Kiku was quiet and reserved, didn't take too many chances, wasn't outgoing or adventurous, and didn't like to step out of his comfort zone. What did Alfred see in him that he liked so much? He had once asked Alfred this (something he had never understood either was how much Alfred could get him to open up and speak so much more openly about his thoughts). Alfred had seemed surprised by the question and had blushed a little in embarrassment. He had responded that he just liked spending time with him. Kiku had asked in return, "But, we are so different." Alfred had laughed and said, "You know what they say about how opposites attract."

Kiku had simply accepted the sentiment and had stopped questioning the how's or why's of their friendship. The fact was that he and Alfred were very close friends, and he didn't want to lose that. However, he now questioned it. Kiku prided himself on being able to understand Alfred's thoughts and feelings simply by reading his body language, and he could tell by how relaxed he was with Italy earlier that the two shared a much stronger friendship than they let on. Alfred had not told Kiku about his new relationship with Italy, and suddenly he felt a small spike of fear.

_What if Feliciano and Alfred become best friends, and their friendship takes presidence over Alfred's and my friendship?_

He subconsciously shook his head, as if trying to physically shake away the thought. _No, I can't think like that. Alfred is my dear friend, he wouldn't try to replace me. Would he?_

"Hey Keeks, wake up dude!"

There was only one person who had ever called him Keeks.

Japan was startled to find none other than America standing right in front of him, his brilliantly blue eyes betraying his curiosity. "You were doing that thing where you get all wrapped up in your thoughts and forget there are other people around. Wha'cha thinking about this time?"

He relaxed, it was just Alfred after all. He was a little surprised to find that Germany had disappeared from his side. However, after glancing around the room he saw that Germany was currently trying to keep Romano (who was fuming and swearing) from strangling Italy (who was cowering in fear), with Spain hovering close by but proving useless in the situation. Of course, Germany would abandon anything to rush to his friend's aide.

Addressing Alfred, Kiku gave a small smile. "Hello Alfred-san. I was just thinking about some work I'm going to have to do when I get back to Japan."

Alfred smiled in return, "Well, stop thinking about work and start thinking about dinner. I'm starving and I can't find Canada anywhere! We were planning on getting some authentic Italian food after the meeting but he disappeared when I came back to get him! I seriously think he has the power to turn invisible or something, but I don't know why he uses it all the time when he just complains about never being noticed afterwards. Oh well, I'll just shoot him a text and tell him I couldn't wait. In the meantime, do you want to go get some dinner with me?"

Japan knew he couldn't say no to his big blue eyes and goofy grin. "Hai, we can go eat. Italian does sound good."

His blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses and Japan could have sworn that Nantucket was wagging with joy (he had a theory that the illogical strand of hair had a mind of its own). The blond fist pumped the air, "Sweet! Let's go!" Then without warning he latched his arm around Japan's and he dragged him away, his mind set on food.

Kiku was quite used to this by now, however that didn't necessarily mean he found it particularly enjoyable to be forcibly led to who knows where. But, he had to admit; Alfred sure made his life interesting.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** Hungary's made some ambitious plans and the other two are on board, although America's paranoia is acting up. Prussia's found out the truth and is making plans of his own, which will inevitably cause all kinds of trouble. England still doesn't know what's really going on but is making plans as well, but his are more the party-crasher type. Germany and Japan aren't sure what to think of America and Italy's new friendship and neither are really happy about it. And to make matters worse, Canada's gone awal and is currently MIA! (Well, not really. He's probably just chillin' somewhere in the background and isn't visible enough for a starving America to see.)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ: **The chapters (yes, chapters as in more than one) revolving around the upcoming masquerade ball will not start until Chapter 9, so after the next chapter! I have something else planned out for Chapter 8, so we aren't diving straight into the drama quite yet. Although, Chapter 8 is very important for character development, mostly revolving around Germany. I fell like I haven't done his character justice in regards to his and Italy's relationship, or at least his view and feelings regarding it, and that will be explored more in the next chapter. Also, we'll get some more insight into America and Italy's characters and see some of Prussia's awesome plan for the big night to come.

**Notes and Headcanons:**

* _Headcanon:_ Prussia sometimes uses Gilbird as a personal secretary.

* Like I said, America is paranoid. Also, England is nosy.

* Germany is over-protective of Italy.

* I finally have given Japan more character development. Up until now he's been in the background (must be spending time with Canada…), and I finally have given you all, the lovely readers, some insight into how he feels towards America. I hope he is still in-character.

* I feel like I'm starting to really get a feel for the characters. More of a personal note as an author, but still, let me know how I'm doing guys. I love reading your reviews!


	8. Two Nightmares and a Memory

**Author's Note: **Ok, so more of a filler type chapter before the big ball scene in the next chapter, however, we get some more insight into the characters (specifically Germany).

**Late:** Yeah… this is an entire week late. I know and I'm really sorry and want to thank everyone for your patience. I have not dropped this story nor have I lost interest. I just started a job for the summer and it's consumed a lot of my time and energy. It's actually more tiring (in my opinion) than college academics and athletics together. Anyways, the next chapters will be more interesting and fun for me to write so I should get those done at a much better pace.

I hope this is worth the wait.

**Warning:** Some swearing. Only a few words though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters of the manga/anime.

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: Two Nightmares and a Memory**

**XXX**

_Golden light glittered around the huge ballroom. Beautiful people, men and women dressed in extravagant clothing, swirled gracefully across the dance floor. All of them wore an elaborate mask, decorated with fanciful feathers and brilliant jewels. The deep navy sky sparkled outside, visible through the huge windows. The party was in full swing and people laughed as the charming music flowed through the air. It was truly a magical night._

_America stood in the middle of the ballroom, a gorgeous white gown fanning out around her, it's intricate folds created a beautiful pattern of shape and delicate shadows. Her long blond hair was pulled up elegantly, twisted together artistically and her diamond earrings twinkled. She watched the dancing people, a gentle smile on her face. She couldn't imagine a more perfect night._

_Suddenly the magic was torn with an outcry of horror._

_The music, the dancing, the laughter, all stopped. All the dancers turned to stare at America, their eyes boring into her. Fear began to pump through her as she felt their accusing glares from all sides, piercing her. The once beautiful masks were now twisted and frightening, the golden light replaced by shadows, the stars in the sky erased by an inky curtain of black._

_America felt trapped and as she tried to move she realized she couldn't. She was frozen in place, paralyzed, unable to flee from the awful glares of the once beautiful dancers. She found herself in the spotlight, with nowhere to go._

_Then, figures began to step forward. There were only a few at first, but America could see others behind them, as if waiting their turn._

_The people slowly began to take off their masks, and America realized that they weren't just any people, they were her fellow nations._

_She could see China, a condescending and disapproving look on his face. With him was South Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan, mimicking China's expression. There was Germany and Prussia, both looking at her with mistrust and wariness, as if she were some crazed lunatic about to snap. Russia loomed close by, a look of disgust replacing his usual creepy smile. Behind him stood Belarus and Lithunia, both shaking their heads in disappointment, refusing to look at her._

_All around her more and more countries removed their masks. Austria, Belgium, Netherlands, Spain, Switzerland, Poland, Egypt, all five of the Scandinavian countries, Greece, Trukey, Cuba, Australia. She suddenly found herself surrounded by the entire world, all mirroring each other's expressions. The intense glares of accusation and contempt and disappointment burned her skin and her chest began to dully ache._

_Suddenly two people appeared in front of her, standing out among the crowd, and she gasped when she saw that one of them was her mother, Gaho, Native America. She was beautiful, with her long raven black hair and tanned mocha skin, her fierce dark eyes reflecting her wild, free spirit. Even though she wore only leather animal skins America thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Beside her stood her brother, Canada, contrasting their mother's dark features with his lighter skin, wavy blond hair, and gentle violet eyes. He was looking at her pityingly and Gaho was looking at her in disappointment; both spoke in unison._

"_**We tried."**_

_America felt her breath catch in her throat as the two of them turned their backs on her, leaving her behind as they walked away. They had given up on her and she was left alone to face the ridicule of the world. Her chest began to ache even more._

_Just as quickly as they left two new people appeared in front of her. America wished she could run then as she came face to face with her former caretakers and current family, France and England. She wanted to close her eyes and escape, just so she could stop seeing the contempt and disappointment in France's blue eyes and the hurt and betrayal in England's green ones. But she couldn't look away anymore than she could move. England was the one to speak._

"_**Why? Why did you lie to us, lie to me?"**_

_America, who had been unable to speak until then, suddenly found her voice coming unbidden._

"_**I wanted to protect my people."**_

_England simply shook his head, unable to accept that answer. He looked at her with a look of utter loss. France put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked away from America, as if not wanting to look at her anymore._

"_**You've always used that excuse. It's always been the reasoning for your being selfish."**_

_America found herself again incapable of speech as they too turned their backs and walked away. The ache in her chest became stronger._

_Then another person approached her and she was drawn into dark, solemn brown eyes. His face was devoid of emotion, as it commonly was. For a moment he just looked at her, and she realized she could speak again._

"_**Kiku, I—"**_

"_**Don't try to apologize. You made your choice."**_

_She couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of his tone, and suddenly his normally neutral expression twisted into one of disgust and distrust, his dark eyes flashing angrily. America felt the ache in her chest worsen still, becoming unbearable as she felt the eyes of the world upon her, scorning her, burning her._

"_**You chose to lie to us, to lie to the world, your family, your friends, and even your own people. You've shown to us that you can't be trusted anymore."**_

_America felt sudden weight on her wrists and looked down to see that her gown was gone, replaced by ragged clothing. Her hair was no longer long and beautiful but uneven and short. There were shackles clamped around her wrists and ankles, chained to the floor. Terror began to well up inside her, and she looked up pleadingly at Japan._

"_**No, I didn't want to lie! I just wanted to keep my people from harm! Please, you have to understand!"**_

_She received only a look of revulsion._

"_**You're pathetic."**_

_She couldn't breath; her chest burned with searing heat._

"_**No…"**_

_They all began to turn their backs on her, fading into the shadows._

"_**You don't deserve our understanding. You should have never been a superpower in the first place. Your revolution was a mistake. Everything you've told us, everything you told yourself, all of it was a lie. You're a liar and untrustworthy. You don't deserve what you have. The power you have wasn't yours to take. You went against the order of this world. You're a fraud and criminal, and should be treated as such."**_

_Suddenly it was just the two of them, she in the spotlight, shackled to the floor, and he at the edge, ready to leave her forever. Desperation and loneliness fueled her to give one last plea._

"_**Kiku, please… don't leave me."**_

_He shook his head and turned around. She felt claws begin to tear at her chest as it burned._

"_**Good bye America."**_

_She cried out as he walked away, leaving her alone with only the darkness._

"**NOOOOO!"**

America jerked upright, resulting in her fluffy cat, Hero, to fall off her chest. The cat meowed indignantly, unhappy at losing her sleeping place. However, her owner hadn't noticed the cat's discomfort. America was panting, trying to catch her breath. The fear and despair had not left her yet and she simply sat there, staring at nothing as she slowly began to calm down. After a couple minutes her breathing slowed and evened out and she was able to think clearly again. Absentmindedly she began rubbing her wrists, as if she had actually worn the chains from her dream.

Once she had calmed down enough she took a deep breath and placed her forehead in her hands, noticing that it was slightly sweaty. _It was just a dream. Nothing more. Just a dream. You're still in you're room. It never happened. Just a really bad dream. It's not real._

She repeated her mantra, trying to shake away the lingering feeling of despair and terror that still hovered at the edge of her emotions. She was startled out of her trance when Hero nudged her hands with her fluffy white head, meowing as she did so. America smiled and pulled the white fluffball into her lap, stroking the soft fur. The cat began to vibrate as she purred contentedly.

There was a soft creaking as the door to her bedroom opened up and her pale alien friend entered the room. In his hands he held a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, his large unblinking eyes staring at her. Anyone else would have probably screamed and questioned the safety of eating cookies offered by an alien in the middle of the night, but to America it was one of the things she loved so much about Tony. She smiled appreciatively at her pale friend.

"Thanks Tony. You always know just what I need."

He simply nodded and sat down on the bed, placing the cookies between them and handing America the glass of milk. Together, they ate the cookies in silence, the only other sound being Hero's soothing purr. Once all the cookies had been eaten and America drank the last of the milk Tony took the dirty plates and began to walk back to the door to leave.

He paused at the doorway, looking back at his friend. Most people would see the unblinking eyes as creepy and incapable of showing emotion, but America wasn't most people. She saw the concerned question behind the glassy surface.

"I'm ok now. Really, I shouldn't have any more nightmares."

He nodded and left without a word. America couldn't help but smile and looked at her now sleeping cat. She absently stroked the white fluffy fur, her thoughts wandering towards her nightmare.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going to think about it. I'm going to go to bed and have happy dreams and that is final." She then promptly fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes and forcing herself to think of nothing. Eventually, she did fall back asleep, and she didn't have any more nightmares. However, her sleep was uneasy and she tossed and turned the rest of the night.

**XXX**

_A sea of stunningly green grass surrounded her, waving gentling in the wind, creating beautiful ripples across the grassy field. From her position at the top of a hill she could see for miles around her. Luscious greenery and cozy farmhouses surrounded her; there was not a city or paved road in sight. The sky was a magnificent shade of bright blue, with white fluffy clouds creating fanciful shapes against the blue backdrop. She breathed in the fresh, clear air of the countryside and felt the warmth of the sun on her exposed skin. Her light yellow sundress fluttered with the wind along with her long chestnut brown hair. She smiled cheerfully at the gorgeous weather and peaceful landscape._

_Italy couldn't imagine a more perfect day._

_However, just as the thought flashed through her mind she suddenly heard the rustling of grass behind her. She turned to find out that the day had just gotten much better. A large smile spread across her face and she laughed aloud as she ran into Germany's waiting arms._

_He scooped her up and spun her around and Italy giggled while he laughed openly, an easy smile on his face. They stopped spinning and he gently set her back down, looking at her adoringly. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, bright blue into chocolate brown, still wrapped in each other's arms._

"_**Feli."**_

"_**Yes Luddy?"**_

"_**I have something I want to tell you."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now. I've been meaning to tell you, ever since I found you in that tomato box all those years ago."**_

_She stood there with baited breath, waiting for what was to come. Anticipation and elation began to build inside her being._

"_**Feli, I love you."**_

_She had been longing to hear those words for a long time now, and almost forgot to give the response she had been longing to give in return._

"_**I love you too, Ludwig."**_

_The moment she had been imaging for decades was suddenly upon her as they both drew towards each other for their lips to meet. Italy closed her eyes, waiting for the contact._

_It never came._

_The warmth of the sun and Germany's arms were suddenly replaced by cold, whipping wind. Italy opened her eyes again, unsure what had just happened._

_Looming grey storm clouds filled the sky, replacing the warmth of the sun, rumbling angrily, waiting to release their deluge. The wind lashed out across the field, causing the grass to whip and flail, helpless to the gale. She began to shiver from the cold, but she shuddered when she realized that she was now completely and utterly alone. Everything from her perfect day was gone._

_Gone was the warm, bright sunshine. Gone was the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Gone was the calm breeze and gentle waving grass. Gone was her sweet Germany. Everything, all gone._

_Italy felt the loneliness biting at her insides and the cold beginning to sink into her bones. Tears of loneliness and fear slowly began to fill her eyes._

"_**No… please, no. Not again. Please, not again."**_

_Her plea was lost in the wind, swept away so fast that she wasn't even sure she had spoken. She desperately began searching the dark countryside, looking for any sign of her love. She felt an all to familiar pain in her heart, and dreaded the feeling._

_She didn't want to have her heart broken again._

_Desperate she began to cry out, frantic to find her missing friend and love._

"_**Germany! Germany, please, come back! Where are you!? Don't go away! Germany!"**_

_The tears began to spill over, running down her cheeks. Sobs began to work their way up through her throat. She couldn't take it. This was too much. She put her hands over her face, crying in despair._

"_**Italy!"**_

_Italy's sobs died in her throat and her eyes widened in shock. Slowly she turned around and suddenly she was about three feet tall again, dressed in a pale green dress and apron. Even through the tears in her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her, or rather who. Despite the still raging wind her whisper was clearly heard._

"_**Holy Roman Empire."**_

"… _Feli … wake up …"_

_The wind caused his cape to billow and crack around him as he looked at her, his blue eyes full of emotion. He reached out a hand towards her, before he began to fade into the wind._

"_**No, don't go! Please! Don't leave me again! Where's Germany? Don't take Germany away from me too!"**_

"_Feli. Wake up."_

_He was gone, vanished. Just like he did all those years ago. But this time Germany was gone too, and she was once again left alone and heartbroken._

_The crackling of electricity flashed bright over the fields and thunder growled after it, mixed with the crying of a young, lost girl._

"_**Feliciano Vargas, wake up right now damn it!"**_

Italy jerked awake, her brown eyes wide and tearful. Romano gave a small sigh of relief before his still crying sister hugged him fiercely, absolutely sobbing.

Romano did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night to the crying of his sister in the next room; however, no matter how annoyed he was about being woken up, his worry for his sister's safety always outweighed all his irritation. She must have had a pretty bad nightmare to upset her so bad. She was still crying and refused to let go of her brother, not that he was pushing her away.

This was the side of Romano very, very few other nations (or people) had been lucky enough to see. Despite how annoyed he got with his sister he still loved her for who she was and hated to see her so distraught. With a surprising amount of patience he began to slowly rub her back and pet her hair, softly humming an old Latin lullaby. And to think some people said he didn't have a heart. Really he did, he just didn't go around showing it off all the time like his cheerful little sister.

Slowly her tears began to stop falling, but her cheeks were still wet when she finally lessened her death grip. Her frantic breathing had slowed and the desperation and fear that had clouded her mind was clearing as well. Finally she pulled away from her brother and sat up straight, however, she did not look up at him but rather stared at her sheets, still feeling the heartache from her nightmare.

Romano didn't have to wonder about what had upset her so bad. This wasn't the first time she had dreamt about the loss of the Holy Roman Empire, whom she had loved as a child. At first he had been exasperated with his sisters nightmares, but he had learned quickly just how deeply she had felt for the once powerful nation and how much it had broken her heart when he disappeared. Of course, it had gotten better with time and she didn't have these nightmares nearly as often as she used to. But they never went away completely.

Gently he rubbed her arm, "It was just a dream, Feli. He's gone and you can't change that."

He was surprised when she flinched and looked at him fearfully. Normally she would just nod and go back to sleep, but apparently something had changed in this last dream.

"No! Please don't say that! Germany isn't like Holy Rome, he hasn't disappeared! Has he?" The last part was a mere whisper, a quiet plea.

Romano wasn't sure if he should feel angry that the dream had been about Germany or upset at how sad his sister looked. He decided it didn't really matter since his sister was still distressed and needed comfort.

This time he hugged her and said, "No, that potato bastard isn't gone. He's still around. Even though Holy Roman Empire vanished, I don't think Germany is going to be checking out any time soon. Just look at his stupid brother. He's still around isn't he, and he isn't even his own nation anymore. Even our bastard of a nonno is hanging around here somewhere. Germany hasn't left. You don't have anything to worry about sorellina."

At this she finally smiled; it was one of the things she loved about her brother. He only ever called her sorellina when it was just the two of them and even then it was rare. However, every time it reminded her that he really did have a kind heart under all the thistles and thorns. She breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her brother on the cheek, causing him to grumble in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Grazie fratello."

**XXX**

_He was blushing. He knew it._

_The heat he felt on his cheeks indicated as such. But he couldn't help it. She was just so cute._

_She was sweeping the floor, her chestnut brown hair swishing slightly as she worked. She was humming sweetly, her pale green dress swaying with her movements._

_He couldn't see her face, since her back was turned towards him, but for him that was a good thing. After all, he was technically spying on her at the moment. Really he was just peeking through the crack of the door, watching her work. But he desperately wanted to reach out to her in some way. He just wanted some contact._

_Slowly he reached out his hand and, before he realized what he was doing, he tugged on her bow, the one that held her white apron in place._

_She paused, and to his horror, turned around. She looked like she was about to say something, possibly his name. But he never heard it. He ran away, blushing like a fool in love, because that's exactly what he was._

_He knew he loved her, the little maid girl in the green dress. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He could picture it in his head, the two of them together. They stood hand in hand, facing the world as one. Someday they would be together, and he would have the little girl's love._

_Someday._

_He hated to see her like this, with tears at the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over._

_He hated knowing he was the one to cause those tears._

_They stood facing each other. He had to leave, and she had to stay. He would be back one day, the same day they would be together._

_He asked her a question, he couldn't recall what. But he could remember what she responded with._

"_**A kiss, I think."**_

_His heart had pounded out of control but that kiss, their first kiss, was the sweetest thing he had ever experienced._

_He had told her something, he couldn't quite remember what exactly, but it made her smile and the he turned away from her, leaving with his army. He took with him her love and push broom, and smiled. Because he knew that someday he would return and they would finally be together._

_Someday._

Germany groaned as he felt a particularly persistent jab in his side. He knew exactly what had woken him up and didn't bother to look at who had been bothering his sleep for the past minute or so.

"What do you want Gilbert? I was sleeping."

His brother gave him another poke, this time in the head.

"What were you dreaming about? You were mumbling in your sleep." Another poke. "Was it _that_ dream again?" Poke. "The one with the cute girl who's name you can never remember?" Poke. "Have you figured out her name yet?" Poke. "Is it still all fuzzy?" Poke. "Have you found out anything new?" Poke. "I still don't understand why you're so hung up on this dream girl." Poke. "She's probably not even real." Poke. "Why do you love her so much anyways?" Poke.

Germany finally swatted away his hand, tired of being poked and still tired in general. "Stop it Gilbert."

His brother did stop poking him, however, he didn't stop his questioning. "So, was it the dream?"

Germany sighed and didn't look his brother in the eye.

"Well, was it?"

The blond mumbled a little, before finally sighing. He grumbled out a curt, "Yes."

Prussia gave his brother a smug smile as he leaned with one arm on the desk, the other on his hip. "I knew it. You only ever mumble in your sleep if it's that dream. By the way, have you figured out anything new?"

Germany looked out his office window. It was dark outside, well past the time most people would have gone to bed. He had been doing some late night paperwork when he had dozed off, only to be unceremoniously woken by his older brother.

Thinking about his dream Germany couldn't help but wonder what it meant. He actually had been having the reoccurring dream, and other very similar dreams, ever since he was very young. Every time he had the dream he was left just as confused as he was when he had first had it when he was little. He would remember that everything was so clear and real while he was dreaming, but as soon as he woke up all the details were blurred and fuzzy, and he only had a vague image of the dream. However, he could always recall the girl.

This was the most puzzling part of his dreams. He knew he loved that girl. He loved her more than he would ever admit. He knew because those feelings of love stayed with him even after he woke up. This confused him greatly. He was certain he had never met the girl in his life. Besides, he knew almost nothing about her. He didn't know her name, where she lived, how he knew her, nor why he had to leave her as he always inevitably did in his dreams. He could hardly picture her face let alone figure who she might be. All he knew was that she cleaned, wore a pale green dress and apron, and loved him in return.

He had tried to move on. He had tried to find love in the real world. But no matter how many pretty women he saw and met he could never shake the feeling that he was somehow cheating. Just flirting with a woman, even a human who he could never have a long-term relationship with, made him feel dirty and deceitful. He couldn't understand why he was so connected to a girl he only knew in his dreams. It was illogical and unreasonable and just plain stupid. But despite how ridiculous it was he could not deny his feelings. He knew what he felt, and was powerless to change it. He was in love with a girl he saw only in his dreams, and all he could do was accept it and live with it. However, he did not allow these feelings to affect his day-to-day life, but as long as he continued to have those dreams and continued to have those feelings he knew he would never find love in the waking world.

He was reminded that he had not yet answered his brother's questions by a sharp poke to the head. He gave the white haired ex-nation an annoyed glare. "No, nothing. I still don't know any more than I did a century ago. You should have guessed as much, bruder."

His brother, Prussia, was the only person who knew about his dreams. When he had first had them he had told his brother to see if he would be able to help him figure them out. His brother had told him it was probably just his imagination acting up after hearing his 'awesome' fairy tales and stories. It had eased Germany's mind in the beginning, but the dreams never stopped reoccurring, even as he grew older. It was a mystery he had never been able to solve.

Prussia gave him a thoughtful look, then smiled cheekily. "Well, no use worrying about it. Now as your awesome older brother I'm telling you to go to bed." He put up a hand as Germany opened his mouth to say something. "Nope. No buts about it. You need your sleep just like everyone else. Now get up and get your ass to bed." To emphasis his point he turned off the desk lamp, sending the room into semi-darkness, with only the hall light for illumination.

Germany gave an exasperated sigh, before getting up. "Fine, fine. But only if you go to bed too. You're up just as late as I am."

Prussia threw an arm around Germany's shoulder and led him out of the office. "Of course, of course. Even someone as awesome as me needs to recharge and get some sleep."

After sending his brother to bed Prussia returned to his room, where he then got ready for bed. However, even as he laid down he found he just couldn't sleep, his mind was buzzing with activity.

In reality, he knew exactly why his brother had the dreams he did, and he knew who the girl in his dreams was. Of course, he hadn't ever told Germany the truth. He still wasn't sure how to approach it. Prussia had never been sure how Germany would have handled the truth had he known.

But now, the situation was different. With one little discovery everything was changed. Prussia smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait until next weekend.

**XXX**

**Author's Notes: **So yeah. Wha'cha all think?

Anyways, everything hits the fan in the next couple chapters so we get lots and lots of drama. This is going to be fun. :)

As I'm sure everyone's figured out by now this story will follow the theory that the Holy Roman Empire later became Germany. This will be explained in more detail later so I'm not going to go into it now.

**Translations:**

* nonno (_Italian) _– Grandfather/Grandpa

* sorellina (_Italian_) – Little Sister

* grazie (_Italian_) – Thank you

* fratello (_Italian_) – Brother

* bruder (_German_) – Brother

- I've decided to start including translations at the end of the chapters, even if most are pretty common/self-explanatory. -

**Notes and Headcanons:**

* Why is Americat a girl? Well, it makes sense for the story since Nekotalia is basically the counties as cats so because I genderbended America it would make sense that I would do the same for Americat. Since the countries don't really seem to realize this (or at least they don't in the anime, to them they're just cats) I feel like the other countries wouldn't question America's cat being a female rather than a male (if they even bother to ask America about his/her cat, really it's a mote point).

* _Headcanon:_ Tony doesn't have to do anything for America and America doesn't expect him to. But, because Tony likes America, he does little things like that. America also does things in return when s/he can (although, it's not as often since Tony isn't as high maintenance doesn't need much in return). They share a close friendship/bond and make great housemates.

* In America's dream it was mentioned that her ears were pierced. Remember that this is a dream and her ears are not actually pierced. As a guy she could never pierce her ears since it was never socially acceptable (at least not for professionals, usually only rebels pierced their ears). Even though it is much more socially acceptable today it still is considered unprofessional and because of the professional and political world America lives in she has never pierced her ears. This is the same for Italy, her ears are also not pierced.

* As for the dreams themselves. America's nightmare is a worst-case scenario of the other nations finding out the truth; everyone turns against her and she's left alone. Italy's nightmare is Germany disappearing just like the Holy Roman Empire. Germany's dream is actually his memories, although he doesn't realize it.

* In Germany's dream I took the dialogue of Italy from the dub. I'm not entirely sure if it matches up with the sub, but either way, I'm sure any fan will recognize the scene.

Yeah, so anyways. I leave you all in suspense now. :D


End file.
